Of Covens and Orders
by Nyra Moon
Summary: Ray's family goes missing and before the Duelists can do anything, the cops are called and Ray is assigned to a mysterious legal guardian. Not long after his new guardian finds his long-lost niece, who has secrets all her own. Please forgive my first chapter, it is kinda bad and I don't want to rewrite it.
1. 1 Alone

**Ray POV**

I walked past my parent's cars and in through the front door "Hey Mom! Dad! I'm home from Gabe's!" I called as I set my overnight bag on the floor, the dull thud of it's impact the only sound in the house. "Ojīsan! You home? _(more silence)_ Anyone home?" wandering through the trailer I called home, I searched for any sign or note telling me where they might be finding nothing out of place, at least until I opened the door to my parent's room to the smell of ash and the room torn apart with scorch marks on the walls and floor. I stumbled back in shock and nearly fumbled my phone as I pulled it out of my pocket and hit the panic button gargle had installed on all our phones. I hadn't even noticed how I had collapsed onto my knees in the doorframe, "ow" a small pinlike sensation stung my back but my mind was swimming too much to get up or care, and the world was swirling into a haze around me. It felt like an eternity of waiting before someone pulled me up to my feet.

Red and blue lights filtered into the windows and a dull whir seemed to echo through my home, getting louder as I was walked towards my living room. My mind finally caught up with reality and before me stood a young female officer with a loose strand of auburn hair hanging in front of her worried brown eyes "Hey sweetie. Focus on me. I'm Officer Glennwood, but you can call me Emily. What can I call you?" the officer asked calmly. I looked at her blankly for a few seconds before answering "I'm Ray, Ray Pierce-Okamoto. Where is my family?" she glanced down quickly "I'm sorry Ray, but I was going to ask you the same thing." she said in a disappointed tone.

"Do you remember when and where you saw them last? That would be a big help." she continued to question. I answered faster this time "Yea, last night my parents, grandfather, and I all had dinner before my dad drove me to my friend Gabe's house for a sleepover last night around 6. Can I call my friends miss? I feel kinda lost right now." my voice was shaking a little from fear, _at least in a fight there is some sort of target and the gang behind me, but I don't know how to start processing being alone_. The fiery red of my bangs fell in front of my eyes and brushed the bridge of my nose. Officer Glenwood placed her hand on each of my shoulders before telling me "I will call them, I just need their phone numbers sweetie" I unlocked then handed her my phone, "Their contacts have stars, it's Gabe, Allie, Lucy, and Alakshmi, the girls stayed over till 10 pm, I left at 9 am. is any of that helpful?" I half whispered and she nodded as another Officer walked in.

"Mam, There is someone waiting outside to see the boy, a Hector Chavez?" he said gruffly. I perked up quickly and began moving toward the door until Emily grabbed my arm "You need to be careful, whoever took your family could be going after you next" her voice maintaining a worried tone but I quickly set to help her relax "It's ok, Master Chavez is my...Karate teacher, he's probably just here to take me to practice today, sometimes my parents call him when they can't drive me." I chided, much happier now that someone I knew was here. She released my arm and I walked out onto the driveway and to the edge of the crime tape to see Chaves and Nadia talking with one of the cops Nadia noticed me first and in her Russian accent "Rayden! What happened here? We just got your call." her warm pale hands reaching out and grabbing one of mine. "I don't know, I got home at like 9:30 something and my parent's room was trashed, so I called you. I don't know who called the cops though." I said shyly, but the two older duelists only looked at me with confusion. "Ray, It's 11, We got your message five minutes ago and the cop we were talking to got here at 10:30 are you sure you called us immediately?" Master Chavez questioned. All I could do was look up at him, my mind re-froze and I felt my body stumble, everything disappeared


	2. 2 Worse than Alone

I could hear people talking around me and this incessant beeping. My eyes tried to creep open but the lights were far too bright, my throat let out a groan. Someone leaned over me and blocked out the too bright light, brushing my hair out of my face with delicate fingertips. "Mom?" I asked drowsily, my eyes opening slowly to see the officer, Emily standing over me and a nurse farther back.

She laughed lightly before cooing "I wish I had a kid as adorable as you, but no, I'm not your mom but while we're looking for her your godfather is going to take care of you, ok?"

 _I have a godfather?_ I shook my head, _no way I'm staying with someone I don't know._

"My parents never told me I had a godfather Officer, I don't think I ever met him." I whispered, pulling the thin white sheet up high on my shoulder, turns out I'm in a hospital room with a window. The large setting sun resting in front of pink and lavender clouds was the blinding light.

 _Great, More lost time._

"Really?" Officer Glenwood sounded surprised, "He says him and your father were close work friends. This was arranged before you were even born, so I guess they could have drifted apart." I nodded in response

The absolute last person I wanted to see sauntered in wearing his usual overpriced black suit and long pin-straight blond hair. "May I see my new ward now? The Doctor says he's cleared to leave." August informed the officer.

 _No, Not in a million years could He be my godfather,_ I thought as I clung on to poor Emily.

"Or I could go stay with someone else?! Gabe, or Allie, Or if it has to be a relative my great uncle could be here within a day! I'm not going anywhere with him." I half yelled, entirely shocked that he was not only still alive, but now in complete control of my life.

Both The Choten and Officer Emily only stared at me in confusion until my enemy added "I was just going to introduce myself as August since I haven't seen you since you were an infant, but perhaps the doctors should check you over for head trauma. You did just recently have at least one psychotic break today. Rayden, do you remember how you yelled at your, 'karate' teachers earlier before you collapsed?"

N _o, I don't remember anything like that._

My eyes went wide but I kept my mouth shut as he continued to Emily, "I have degrees in psychology and biochemical engineering. If given the chance I can help him stabilize his mood and prevent more blackouts and attacks, the next one might not stay verbal. (He gestured to me with a wide sweep of his arm) I would hate for this fine young man to be lost to his own mind." he looked as close to genuinely concerned as possible for a homicidal maniac. Officer Glenwood nodded in naive agreement, knowing nothing of the atrocities and destruction my 'godfather' has been the source of. "You do seem to be the best option to heal the boy, but it might be a good idea, like you said, to get some more tests done." Officer Glenwood agreed.

The same feeling of discoordination overcame me, my body went limp but I heard my own voice "I'm sorry, Godfather, I don't know why I snapped at you like that. I just want to go home, I didn't mean any of it." my disconnected voice cried,

 _what the hell is wrong with me?_ I wanted to scream or run, but instead, I sat up, shivering at the breeze that crept into the back of my hospital gown, then spread my arms as if to ask for a hug to which the Choten, almost as if he had rehearsed fulfilled the request.

"You're mine now Ray" he whispered in my ear before letting go and sitting beside me. "Do you have any clothes for him? I would rather have the tests done in my facilities, but of course, the police would receive a copy of the reports for the case file." The Choten said with the same false compassion.

I felt my expression turn to excitement and 'smiled' at Emily as she nodded again. "I'll bring you some clothes, is medium alright?" I nodded and soon she returned with a plain white shirt and blue scrub pants. By the time I had the clothes on August had completed all the paperwork to take me with him.


	3. 3 New Home

Before I had a chance to say 'Get me the hell away from this world-domination bent madman' my so-called 'godfather' had wheeled me out of the hospital, loaded me into the back seat his navy BMW, and strapped into my seat tightly enough to cause bruising. I immediately reached for the buckle only to find that I was locked in. A few minutes later we were sitting on the highway in the middle of a traffic jam.

My captor laughed randomly and turned the mirror so he could see me better without turning around and he smiled at me with an endeared expression,

"You have some nerve, what do you think you're accomplishing here? My friends will find me and my family, and you will fail again" I hissed, "and whatever you did to me they will undo it." my voice was filled to the brim with rage, yet The Choten seemed unphased by my warning

"Speaking of past failures, When I first tried to capture your parents, I was planning on raising you as my own beside my niece... or in the creature realm as an assassin. Depending on whether or not my little mouse liked having you as a brother" he said smiling. "New chance on an old plan I guess, Just need to wipe your memory clean first" the older man chuckled.

 _He had a niece? And that's why he chased mom and dad into the nature civilization?_ I thought, _for me?_

"Wait, wait, wait. You sent a small army after my parents because you wanted me? You hunted down your ally and close friend in a way you could easily kill him so you could turn his unborn child into your assassin? Or as a pet for the 'niece' that I've never heard of?" I screamed "Then you kidnap my family under the assumption that I would Ever replace them with You? Even if you brainwash me I will still Hate you."

Although silent, The Choten nodded along to my ranting until I had to stop to catch my breath. _He actually looks hurt,_

"Enough." He growled, "If you want your old family so badly, then shut up and listen. They are currently alive on the condition of your obedience. First escape attempt I will halve their supplies, second I will scoop out your father's remaining eye, third I will kill your grandfather, and each after that I will dissect one of your parents. You will do as I say because every time you don't, your precious family will pay for your crimes. I'll give you a list of other rules when we get home." August whispered harshly.

The rest of the ride was silent until we reached the gate of a thickly wooded estate surrounded by tall iron fences. We pulled up closely and The Choten opened his window so he could hit the large red button of an intercom "I'm back with the boy, is his room ready?" He asked,

to which a staticky male voice answered "Yes Sir! Do you want security to help bring him in?"

August turned and looked at me before nodding, "as many as you can spare, we already know he's dangerous to underestimate". He answered the voice as the gate opened.

Another ten minutes of driving while I quietly beamed about how the former master saw a completely unarmed kid as a major threat passed before a huge three-story mansion came into view. It was painted an ivory that reflected the last light of sunset with dark wood shutters.

"I assume my room is in the basement?" I humored as we pulled in front of the grand front door. _like he's going to let me live anywhere but a dungeon or closet._

The Choten shook his head as he put the car in park and unbuckled. I was let out by Heller, who let the claws of his tech-gauntlet dig into me as he undid my seatbelt and was escorted into the mansion by about 6-7 guards. We walked into the even grander main foyer. It had a large curved set of stairs that each went to different sections of the mansion's second floor, the right side was full of workers and guards watching us over the railing, while the left side was only Fingers waited sitting on the top step.

all eyes are on me, even if my family wasn't being held hostage I would still be trapped here, then again, if my family wasn't being held hostage I would be home.

The Choten led the way going up the left towards Fingers who stood pulling out a key ring with two keys, one silver, one gold.

I couldn't see it from the first floor, but there was another set of steps at the end of the hall, this one was a tight spiral staircase made of cast iron. It looked more like a decoration than a usable form of travel. The steps themselves were only dusted about halfway up, the rest only showed a few footprints disturbing the grime. A small sitting area with two thick wood doors awaited us, one was painted white with a circular window of lacy privacy glass, the other was plain oak with a similar window, but this one had a striped pattern etched into the glass. Fingers was fumbling with the keys before selecting the gold one and inserting it into the plain door.

When it open my jaw hit the plushly carpeted floor, The room before me was the dead opposite of a dungeon. _My worst enemy is giving me my dream room?_ It looked almost like a classy hotel room with framed paintings of creatures on the plain cream walls, a full sized bed draped with a thick red comforter, no, it was more than a hotel room, it was more like an apartment, as August led me about the room there where other smaller rooms branching off, a bathroom with an elegant footed tub and glass shower, a walk in closet pre-filled with all sorts of outfits, a designated art studio loaded with supplies, I even had my own small eat in kitchenette with one of those flat electric cook tops!

 _If he wasn't my enemy who kidnapped my parents, I would hug him right now._

"What do you think Rayden?" August asked with his arm draped gently over my shoulder.

Pulling away from his grasp I muttered sarcastically "One hell of a prison you made me!"

He laughed and grabbed my shoulder again leading me to a door I had ignored on the way in, "good to hear boy, since you will be spending all your time here," he threw open the door. Inside was a small classroom with a chalkboard and two desks, the opposite wall held a white door similar to the one in the sitting room.

"We are well outside your school district Rayden, and your current mental state requires constant surveillance. To the social workers it will only make sense that I homeschool you"

 _I'm trapped here,_

August stood proudly in front of the chalkboard and motioned for me to sit down, I tried to escape but Heller and Fingers grabbed me and dragged me to the desk before strapping me down to the seat.

"As I told you in the car my boy, now that we're home, it's time for you to learn the rules." announced my diluted captor as he began writing, chalk dust drifting down across his black suit.

All failures to comply will be strictly punished

Do not contact anyone without my direct permission

Tell the social worker anything and your parents are dead

Don't show fear / pain to outsiders

You'll obey orders EXACTLY with a code phrase (Little Dragon)

Food will be a reward, not a right, You will only eat what you are given

Escape is not an option, If you flee your family will be terminated painfully

You will be escorted at all times outside your room,

The list went on, detailing how he would be in command of every aspect of my life down to a detailed schedule of everything from 'exercise' to when I slept.

Tomorrow I will be brought back to my real home to pick up the rest of my stuff and go through questioning with the police, I need to tell my friends whats going on without getting caught.


	4. 4 The mission pt 1

**_Meanwhile_ , 3rd person, **

After a couple days of watching the comings and goings of the pauper's hospital from a bordering forest, the team was almost ready to recapture a lost artifact called The Amulet of Pestilence, the team had sent their youngest, Nyra to scout ahead and locate the illness bringing pendant and find a relatively 'clear of civilians' path. While she did so Apollo, the team leader was drawing out a map based on Nyra's description, the sleeve of his pale yellow dress shirt smudged grey with graphite from brushing away the mistakes and changes of Nyra's description. Apollo's sparrow Jack rigged up a comn network on his small laptop, no bigger than a netbook that was sitting on the brass knee pad of his light armor, continually re-adjusting the strap of the kevlar vest hidden beneath a plain black tee and leather jacket.

Everyone wished they could be in full armor, masks and all but stealth missions liked this seldom allowed such protections. Instead, everyone was wearing reinforced civilian clothes of leather or denim, some over kevlar like Apollo and Jack, while Nyra and Bree managed to make chainmail and steel part of their outfits over the most vulnerable spots. the only part of their armor that remained constant was their 'sparrow bracelets', simple metal bands studded by 6 stones, milky quartz, ruby, sugilite, sapphire, emerald, and gaspeite, together the gems formed a partial rainbow missing orange and indigo. Apollo's was a bit different from the rest having been replaced by a pendant of quartz, opal, citrine, and gaspeite carved into a gold and white sun. It matched his pale blond hair while contrasting with the deep indigo tone of his eyes.

The team medic, Bree was sitting out in the sun as she laid out some emergency kits under the assumption that their scout would come back bleeding, per usual. The sun caught the dark purple highlights in her curly black hair as it rested against the golden sheet metal and chain of the shoulder guard that protected her warm chestnut skin and pale green shirt. She rested the roll of bandages on the calf of her plum pants as she searched the horizon for her best friend to return.

"You're late!" she yelled with exotic mauve eyes glaring at Nyra as the scout sprinted towards the medic with the dirty blond of her hair muddy and loose, and the chains that overlays her olive tee dinged. _What mess did she get herself into this time_ Bree thought to herself.

Jack and Apollo looked over and got up, while the eternality lethargic Draco finally stumbled out of his hiding spot for the first time since breakfast to meet her at the edge of their temporary base for an opportunity to scold her. His slick brown hair bowed a bit over his forehead to hide a small scar, his hazel eyes lost their self-righteous gleam when she bolted past him before he could even open his mouth.

"Nyra! You get the cameras rerouted to Jack's laptop?" Apollo questioned the incoming blonde, her almost icy white-blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and Apollo took it as a yes. "Since they probably saw you, you're out, a medic is the best choice for this part anyway. Bree! You're up next."

Nyra and the rest of the team huddled up for a minute to discuss access and exit points before deciding that a 'trojan horse' was their best way in, although leaving with the amulet was not going to be easy unless the exit path was carved from both ways.

After a bit of discussing Bree began laying out the details, "OK, so if we want into quarantine, we need someone who looks sick, Jack! You're already paler than a ghost,"

the said sparrow scowled at the medic and mumbled about how they always find a way to make his life difficult, while he complained she grabbed a blushpad from her satchel and dobbs some on his nose, making Jack sneeze,

"that's good! We even have some snot, now you two go" Apollo ordered with a smirk,

Jack groaned, "I'm the hunter, aren't I? Shouldn't I be watching security?"

Apollo reassured his sparrow "I will, now lean on Bree's," re-adjusting himself to mission mode "I mean Gaia's shoulder and act weak. We need this to look good if we want to get the amulet of pestilence."

"Why did the flipping Bloodmages even make something to get people sick!" the hunter complained as he leaned gently on the medic's shoulder.

Gaia sighed before answering "Legend says it was a dare, now start coughing (Jack Obeys) Help! Help! He needs medical care immediately! Please help us!"

(Guard opened the gate quickly before directing the pair into the facility, "right through here, ma'am, bring him to the medical treatment center. Big white building to your left."

"Thank you, sir!" Bree exclaimed, nearly dropping Jack in the process. _I hope that looked convincing_ they both thought as the guards watched them as they entered.

They hobbled as quickly as they could without being suspicious towards the white building, but once the guards looked away the pair turned right early and ducked into an alleyway behind what Nyra's scouting reported to be the windowless quarantine building.

"Maybe we should have started in the medical center", Jack questioned, but before they could move again a heavily armed guard exited the door to the building they were trying to sneak into. Sticking to the wall they managed to avoid direct confrontation for now, and Bree managed to keep the door from closing completely with a small metal bar inserted just above the bottom hinge

Once the guard was out of sight they reopened the door cautiously and snuck into the grey entryway of quarantine.

That was easier than it should have been Bree whispered as the pair continued to sneak about the room trying to find a way to the basement that contained the patient whose illness was being spread.

"Nyra said there was a trapdoor under one of the examination tables"

What are you two doing here! This area is off limits" a doctor yelled through his paper mask "GUARDS!"

For Goddess's sake, we're trying to lessen your patient load, we just need to get downstairs " Jack cooed with his hands up while Bree snuck a blow dart out of her pocket, successfully knocking out the doc with a hit to the neck.

"You had to say things were easy didn't you Gaia." Jack scolded

"Least now we can have some fun. Exam room 3 table. Now." she glared at her friend.

The pair began running through the building, currently exiting the office passing a wall of closed rooms containing the sickest individuals on the compound.

"The table? We can certainly have fun there." Jack flirted

Bree snickered as they reached their turn deeper into the labyrinth of halls

"You may be hot, but screwing you would mess up my otp" she snarked back

They encountered their first group of guards about halfway through, all of them armed with blunt force weapons

"She doesn't care about my history" he hinted as the pair got ready to attack

But the guards didn't stand a chance as the two tore through them like paper in a blur of punches and swinging bobby sticks. It was hardly a minute before they were the only ones standing.

"Doesn't care about your equipment either, at least not that she would ever admit to you." Bree joked picking up one of the dropped Bobby sticks before continuing to their goal.

"Saw it, liked it, just won't touch it." Jack bragged, although he knew what Bree meant, his crush wasn't the romancing type.

"Found it!" Bree laughed, reaching to open the door

Jack beat her to the doorknob "Ladies first" he said with a bow.

Bree charged in tackling the first guard she ran into to the ground before delivering a sharp blow to his chin. 10 more guards climbed out of the trap door they needed into

"Blockout?" Bree offered, one foot on the unlucky grunt's chest.

"Blockout." Jack agreed getting ready to charge.

Both charged the trap door, Jack locking it as they slid in. The now useless guards above could only pound on the metal door the pair was now safely beneath.

Maybe by not that safe, they realized as the pair found themselves facing three men with taser guns instead of the usual blunt force weapons the other guards have.

"Yay, a couple thousand volts of electricity, fun." Jack groaned, stepping forward. Two of the men fired at Jack, the barbs embedding themselves in his jacket, but nothing happened thanks to the kevlar.

"I love kevlar and leather, Gaia, you don't mind fixing this later, do you?" He gloated until the third shot his leg and the barbs dug into his flesh and jeans leaving the proud hunter crumpled up on the slick linoleum floor.

"Out of ammo, huh guys?" She sassed watching Jack try and recover from being electrocuted. Pulling a small dagger out of its sheath she slashed the wires that carried the electricity to her friend.

"Ow," Jack whimpered from his spot kneeling on the ground before yanking out the barbs.

Meanwhile, Bree was halfway to victory against the 3 men. Jack stood wobbling before he grabbed two of the men smashing their heads together.

Bree roundhouse kicked the remaining man's face.

"Showoff." the hunter commented, glaring into her mauve eyes

"Not my fault I'm a better fighter" Gaia smiled.

They blew through the remaining security with ease before they got to the patient's room which was protected by a pin code lock.


	5. 4 The mission pt 2

**Meanwhile 3rd person**

After a couple days of watching the comings and goings of the pauper's hospital from a bordering forest, the team was almost ready to recapture a lost artifact called The Amulet of Pestilence, the team had sent their youngest, Nyra to scout ahead and locate the illness bringing pendant and find a relatively 'clear of civilians' path. While she did so Apollo, the team leader was drawing out a map based on Nyra's description, the sleeve of his pale yellow dress shirt smudged grey with graphite from brushing away the mistakes and changes of nyra's description. Apollo's sparrow Jack rigged up a comn network on his small laptop, no bigger than a netbook that was sitting on the brass knee pad of his light armor, continually re-adjusting the strap of the kevlar vest hidden beneath a plain black tee and leather jacket.

Everyone wished they could be in full armor, masks and all but stealth missions liked this seldom allowed such protections. Instead everyone was wearing reinforced civilian clothes of leather or denim, some over kevlar like Apollo and Jack, while Nyra and Bree managed to make chainmail and steel part of their outfits over the most vulnerable spots. the only part of their armor that remained constant was their 'sparrow bracelets', simple metal bands studded by 6 stones, milky quartz, ruby, sugilite, sapphire, emerald, and gaspeite, together the gems formed a partial rainbow missing orange and indigo. Apollo's was a bit different from the rest having been replaced by a pendant of quartz, opal, citrine, and gaspeite carved into a gold and white sun. It matched his pale blond hair while contrasting with the deep indigo tone of his eyes.

The team medic, Bree was sitting out in the sun as she laid out some emergency kits under the assumption that their scout would come back bleeding, per usual. The sun caught the dark purple highlights in her curly black hair as it rested against the golden sheet metal and chain of the shoulder guard that protected her warm chestnut skin and pale green shirt. She rested the roll of bandages on the calf of her plum pants as she searched the horizon for her best friend to return.

"You're late!" she yelled with exotic mauve eyes glaring at Nyra as the scout sprinted towards the medic with the dirty blond of her hair muddy and loose, and the chains that overlays her olive tee dinged. What mess did she get herself into this time Bree thought to herself.

Jack and Apollo looked over and got up, while the eternality lethargic Draco finally stumbled out of his hiding spot for the first time since breakfast to meet her at the edge of their temporary base for an opportunity to scold her. His slick brown hair bowed a bit over his forehead to hide a small scar, his hazel eyes lost their self righteous gleam when she bolted past him before he could even open his mouth.

"Nyra! You get the cameras rerouted to Jack's laptop?" Apollo questioned the incoming blonde, her almost icy white-blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and Apollo took it as a yes. "Since they probably saw you, you're out, a medic is the best choice for this part anyway. Bree! You're up next."

Nyra and the rest of the team huddled up for a minute to discuss access and exit points before deciding that a 'trojan horse' was their best way in, although leaving with the amulet was not going to be easy, unless the exit path was carved from both ways..

After a bit of discussing Bree began laying out the details, "OK, so if we want into quarantine, we need someone who looks sick, Jack! You're already paler than a ghost,"

the said sparrow scowled at the medic and mumbled about how they always find a way to make his life difficult, while he complained she grabbed a blushpad from her satchel and dobbs some on his nose, making Jack senese,

"that's good! We even have some snot, now you two go" Apollo ordered with a smirk,

Jack groaned, "I'm the hunter, aren't I? Shouldn't I be watching security?"

Apollo reassured his sparrow "I will, now lean on Bree's," re-adjusting himself to mission mode "I mean Gaia's shoulder and act weak. We need this to look good if we want to get the amulet of pestilence."

"Why did the flipping Bloodmages even make something to get people sick!" the hunter complained as he leaned gently on the medic's shoulder.

Gaia sighed before answering "Legend says it was a dare, now start coughing (Jack Obeys) Help! Help! He needs medical care immediately! Please help us!"

Guard opened the gate quickly before directing the pair into the facility, "right through here, ma'am, bring him to the medical treatment center. Big white building to your left."

"Thank you sir!" Bree exclaimed, nearly dropping Jack in the process. I hope that looked convincing they both thought as the guards watched them as they entered.

They hobbled as quickly as they could without being suspicious towards the white building, but once the guards looked away the pair turned right early and ducked into an allyway behind what Nyra's scouting reported to be the windowless quarantine building.

"Maybe we should have started in the medical center", Jack questioned, but before they could move again a heavily armed guard exited the door to the building they were trying to sneak into. Sticking to the wall they managed to avoid direct confrontation for now, and Bree managed to keep the door from closing completely with a small metal bar inserted just above the bottom hinge

Once the guard was out of sight they reopened the door cautiously and snuck into the grey entryway of quarantine.

That was easier than it should have been Bree whispered as the pair continued to sneak about the room trying to find a way to the basement that contained the patient who's illness was being spread.

"Nyra said there was a trapdoor under one of the examination tables"

What are you two doing here! This area is off limits" a doctor yelled through his paper mask "GUARDS!"

For Goddess's sake, we're trying to lessen your patient load, we just need to get downstairs " Jack cooed with his hands up while Bree snuck a blow dart out of her pocket, successfully knocking out the doc with a hit to the neck.

"You had to say things were easy didn't you Gaia." Jack scolded

"Least now we can have some fun. Exam room 3 table. Now." she glared at her friend.

The pair began running through the building, currently exiting the office passing a wall of closed rooms containing the most sick individuals on the compound.

"The table? We can certainly have fun there." Jack flirted

Bree snickered as they reached their turn deeper into the labyrinth of halls

"You may be hot, but screwing you would mess up my otp" she snarked back

They encountered their first group of guards about halfway through, all of them armed with blunt force weapons

"She doesn't care about my history" he hinted as the pair got ready to attack

But the guards didn't stand a chance as the two tore through them like paper in a blur of punches and swinging bobby sticks. It was hardly a minute before they were the only ones standing.

"Doesn't care about your equipment either, at least not that she would ever admit to you." Bree joked picking up one of the dropped Bobby sticks before continuing to their goal.

"Saw it, liked it, just won't touch it." Jack bragged, although he knew what Bree ment, his crush wasn't the romancing type.

"Found it!" Bree laughed, reaching to open the door

Jack beat her to the doorknob "Ladies first" he said with a bow.

Bree charged in tackling the first guard she ran into to the ground before delivering a sharp blow to his chin. 10 more guards climbed out of the trap door they needed into

"Blockout?" Bree offered, one foot on the unlucky grunt's chest.

"Blockout." Jack agreed getting ready to charge.

Both charged the trap door, Jack locking it as they slid in. The now useless guards above could only pound on the metal door the pair was now safely beneath.

Maybe by not that safe, they realized as the pair found themselves facing three men with taser guns instead of the usual blunt force weapons the other guards have.

"Yay, a couple thousand volts of electricity, fun." Jack groaned, stepping forward. Two of the men fired at Jack, the barbs embedding themselves in his jacket, but nothing happened thanks to the kevlar.

"I love kevlar and leather, Gaia, you don't mind fixing this later, do you?" He gloated until the third shot his leg and the barbs dug into his flesh and jeans leaving the proud hunter crumpled up on the slick linoleum floor.

"Out of ammo, huh guys?" She sassed watching Jack try and recover from being electrocuted. Pulling a small dagger out of its sheath she slashed the wires that carried the electricity to her friend.

"Ow," Jack whimpered from his spot kneeling on the ground before yanking out the barbs.

Meanwhile Bree was halfway to victory against the 3 men. Jack stood wobbling before he grabbed two of the men smashing their heads together.

Bree roundhouse kicked the remaining man's face.

"Showoff."

"Not my fault I'm a better fighter" Gaia smiled.

They blew through the remaining security with ease before they got to the patient's room which was protected by a pin code lock.

"Think I have something for this." Jack said as he dug through his bag before finding his codebreaker.

The rest of the mission went like a breeze (because I have been stuck on this boss fight forever so I'm skipping it) and they easily got patient 0, a young, probably 13 year old Hispanic girl in a pale blue scrub gown, although her face was ghostly pale from the Amulet's effects and she was muttering to herself in Spanish.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Gaia, and this is my friend Jack. Let's get you out of here so you can get better." Gaia cooed to the girl in spanish, the child's soft brown eyes meeting Gaia's mauve ones with relief. "What's your name sweetie?" Gaia asked as she took off the pendant quickly as Jack worked on the girl's restraints.

"Anna" the girl answered simply, still weak from illness. The pair decided to bring the Iv bag with them to help her recover.

Immediately after the pendant was removed she regained color to her face. Meanwhile Jack had spotted and retrieved a wheelchair. With little effort Jack moved Ana into the wheelchair

"How the hell are we getting out of here with a wheelchair?" Gaia commented

"The dingbat who runs this place has a bullet hole near the girl you can use against him. BTW comns have been on this entire mission guys" Nyra interjected. "I marked the door off with a white rock. Exit the door the way you came then turn toward the brown door, I think it's a left."

"So out the door and take a turn towards a brown door, searching for a white rock." Jack responded "Thanks Nini!"

The two warriors and their new friend began edging out of the room more cautiously, doing their best to avoid combat using Gaia's blowdarts to quietly subdue anyone in their way.

"Nyra and Draco will meet you in the tunnel. Camp is mostly broken down so we can disappear once your out. Hopefully this plague will just go away now that you sealed away the amulet." Apollo added

"We got it! Wait, sealed away?"

"Yes, or else one of you two will become patient 0."

"oh."

"Stuff it in here, at least it won't be touching your skin" Jack offered with a small iridescent silk satchel in hand.

"Thanks Jack. Found the rock!"

Good, grab it please? It has flecs of gold or something and I like it. 

The rock is yours Nini, where are you two?

I can see the door from here, we have the path clear for you. Draco huffed bordly.

~~~Time Skip~~~

They escaped safely in Apollo's modified grey van to put the girl back home. After finding out Ana didn't want to go home for good reason, the team who rescued her, Team Deity brought her to one place where she could forge herself a new path. They told her about the amulet (now safe in a stone chest held shut by steel bands and locks) while Apollo drove. After a day or so of travel they got to the Quiveran safehouse just east of California when Apollo got a call from home.

"Good job guys, next stop, San Campion, California. 3 odd natural disasters, over 30 'monster sightings', and at least one set of mysterious disappearances in the last two years alone. Headmaster can't think of anyone else for this mystery." The team leader stated proudly.

"Monsters! Awesome! Let me grab some of my cryptozoology stuff!" Nyra practically screamed.

"Oww….. You do realize the odds of us finding anything is slim to none right?" Draco growled covering his ears

"Beasties are her last connection to her family remember? You can chill at the beach when we go cryptid hunting." Bree chided as she patted the team brute's back.

Jack laughed before adding "already mapped out the hotspots for us Nini. Biggest ones seems to be the school, and some blond rich dude's backyard."


	6. 5 Goodmorning!

3rd POV

"Good Morning Rayden" August whispered as he gently shook the boy's shoulder "You have a lot to accomplish today."

The night before The Choten had pushed the boy hard to see just how obedient he could be, including having him scrub down some of the madman's lab before submitting to 'mental examinations'. In all reality it was no more than an excuse to bring the child to the edge of exhaustion and the first step to either breaking him into being a good servant, Or driving him mad enough that even if he escaped he would be useless to the Duel Masters, possibly even too dangerous to keep around. By the time The Choten was done the natural had passed out still bound to the Examination table.

When Ray initially began to awaken he looked around the room nervously as the day prior's events came back to him. "Haven't you tortured me enough already?" he growled drowsily. The boy rubbed his wrists expecting them to still be chaffed and bruised from the rope used to hold him down after the prior night's 'experiments', only to feel perfectly smooth skin. "What the hell?"

"You don't think I would risk the social workers seeing you covered in bruises, do you? Especially if i could heal you so easily using Essence Elf blood." The Choten smirked, enjoying Ray's horrified expression, "No need to worry about the creature, I didn't have to kill it to get enough blood."

"And if I told anyone about the torture there would be no proof, at most they would know that I cleaned your lab. All you had to do was hurt an innocent creature."

"Good Boy." August smiled, getting up and opening the curtains to show sunlight pouring through the glass door to a small balcony Ray hadn't noticed the night before. "Good to know you learn quickly. Now get dressed we have to finish dealing with the police today, and then go back to your dingy little trailer so you can pick up your personal effects." He said leaving Ray to his own devices.

Ray sat up, now wearing a simple pj set. It was almost pure black save the small blue tech gauntlet logo on the breast pocket. "Great, just Great." he groaned "I'm stuck here, this monster has my parents, and there is no way in hell I can get help."

Ray got up and began shuffling around the room trying to remember where his clothes had ended up, eventually realizing they were nowhere to be found. "And I have to wear this?" Ray questioned lifting a grey button down shirt August had left on the foot of his bed with black dress pants and a white undershirt. If he didn't think August would make a point of punishing him for every misstep the natural would have simply changed out of the shirt that branded him as The Choten's property.

 _Why test my luck already today? It's so much easier to just obey._ The thought bust into his head, sounding like his own yet somewhat off. The hint of an accent piped through, like that of Magaria or a Cyber Lord. Ray didn't like it but the thought sounded reasonable, just to play along until he gets the chance to save his family and escape, so he began to change quickly, rebelling instead by adding a red vest jacket much like his own with lots of pockets he could hide stuff in, and a small knapsack he threw colored pencils and a brand new sketchbook in.

-scene change-

August waited patiently on the plush leather of one of the sitting room's chairs for the boy. There was still time before breakfast would be ready and although the chessmaster knew a good meal wouldn't be enough to swoon the boy to his side, it would be bad form to start conditioning the brat before all the pieces were set. Castar had yet to properly claim her new host, given the aggressiveness last two reactions she still needed time. August sighed, _my last chance of ruling the world comes down to the boy who stopped all my prior attempts._ He re-forged his resolve, mentally promising himself there was no room for failure.

Once the veil was down Rayden would have to accept his role as prince to help rule if for no reason other than to keep the humans and creatures from tearing each other apart. The kaiju would see the boy as a hero, and the humans one of their own, possibly a better option than his mousy niece would have been. If only he knew what happened so long ago, why she disappeared taking only her pets and leaving only a barely legible note beneath the cup of tea she always brought him.

"Ready." Ray grumbled slamming the door open. "We have a round of 'research' this morning or am I mopping up my own blood from last night?"

 _Can't believe this brat is my last chance. At least Carny would be more malleable, but he lacks charm._ August thought to himself before maneuvering his way to the stairs, beckoning Ray to follow rather than answering his question.

Ray growled to himself before following, trying to memorize the route they took in hopes of making a mental map of the mansion. They walked in a tense silence to a destination only August knew, down both sets of stairs and weaving easily through the maze of nearly identical corridors. Ray following just behind trying to psych himself up enough to endure whatever The Choten had planned.

"Here we are Rayden," The older man taunted as they approached the large double doors at the end of one of the halls "Behave yourself, won't you?" He asked shoving the doors open to reveal a formal dining room decorated in beautiful modern furnishings. At the table sat Carny and Mayor Carnahan, both of whom appeared irritated after spotting Ray.

"Sit boy" August ordered, gesturing to the seat across from Carny before taking the spot across from the Mayor for himself.

"What is he doing here?" Alex Carnahan questioned, "You said this was an urgent meeting" he continued while his son simply glared at Ray

"It is, I wanted to give you a heads up on the disappearance of poor Rayden's family." He gestured toward the black haired boy "Now the poor soul has to live with his legal godfather so far away from all his old friends." August said with false sympathy. "he could certainly use someone to keep him company. The social workers would be much more supportive of my 'parenting style' if they believe he is not alone all this way from the city, especially if he's going to be homeschooled."

"So you wish to borrow my son?" Alex smirked, "Alright, so long as you can set up a tutoring course for him, Carny is nearly failing English and Chemistry"

"English? Really Carny? Mrs. Davis is so easy!" Ray commented despite the death glares he was receiving

"And You got a 60 on your last math test" Carny snapped back

August snapped his fingers to get both boys' attention "Looks like you will be helping Carny in English then Rayden. I can handle Chemistry, and you can repeat your math lessons to Ray. Understood?"

"Yes sir" both of the boys grumbled, still staring daggers at each other as plates were set in front of them.

The plates were heaped tall with all sorts of good food, and not having eaten since he left Gabe's the morning before, he dug in. The adults talked business to one another, while Carny and Ray kicked at each other under the table.

"Ow!" Ray hissed after Carny landed a particularly hard blow to his shin.

"That's enough playing footsie for you two." August said, somewhat amused at the rivalry. Alex looked disapprovingly at the pair for interrupting what Ray would call their 'take over the wold' talk. But everyone at the table drew a blank at August's next suggestion, "too bad you're both boys. A marriage deal would have made quite the royal family."

Ray was the first to regain his wits exclaiming, "I can't stand being trapped in the same room as him! Never mind be his freaking husband!"

"We agree on that, Mutt" Carny added, his face beet red from embarrassment.

"too bad, you two would rule well together. Carny would be quite the general once he calms down, and Rayden has the charm necessary to be the figurehead." The choten said gesturing to each of the boys, "Only reason I won't wed you two is because there is no way to get a biological heir."

Alex was absolutely shocked by the notion and started a quiet argument with the former Master. After a few minutes they dismissed the boys and ordered Carny to escort Ray back to his room until they were done.

"That was awkward," Ray quipped as they reached the spiral stairs. "I mean, us? Married?

"Least you're not ugly, for a mutt" Carny grumbled still not able to look Ray in the face. They stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"Hey, I could have honies on both sides of the veil if I wanted to"

"You would screw a creature?" Carny laughed, "You serious?"

"One of the more humanoid ones yea. I mean, if Magaria wasn't evil…" Ray half flirted, passing Carny to start climbing the now clean steps

"I hear she's Allie's mom" Carny offered, hoping to change the subject.

"Her mom's name is Piper" Ray said flatly, as if it dismissed the rumor "Maybe if she was 'Meg' or 'Megan"

"As in the Pied Piper?" Carny smirked.

Ray stopped mid-step and looked at him wide eyed putting the pieces together "that makes so much sense! The hell else could she know Allie's old favorite candy, especially since she stopped eating it after her mom left"

"Wait, you mean she actually could be? But she looks human?"

"Megara's illusions are pretty powerful, so if she was in human form during the pregnancy…"

"that's either cool or gross. Should I ask her?" Carny asked, now ushering Ray up into the sitting room.

"Guess yea, if you mean Megara. Allie would punch you in the face, maybe feed you to Squeaky too."

They both chuckled a bit and claimed chairs near the top of the steps, ray sprawled out on a small red chaise and Carny leaning on his knees at the edge of the leather chair nearby. Admittedly neither wanted to go into Ray's room/apartment where the only place to sit comfortably was in was the bedroom, especially given the topic of discussion. Oddly comfortable with each other they kept chatting about whatever came to mind for a while.

"I kinda missed this, Carny. You were kinda nice before that stupid summer camp."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Perhaps I could learn to tolerate you." He smirked, fully draped across the chaise almost flirtily.

Carny blushed lightly, "and the whole guy thing?"

"Really don't care. One, I don't know about you but attractive is attractive to me. And two if it's not your thing then we keep it business, not like Mr. 'Take over the world' would make us." Ray himself turned a little red, "like he said General and figurehead. Plus no kids can be made with this" he pointed at himself, then Carny.

The blond opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when his phone went off with a message to bring Ray down to the front doors, and instead he grabbed the raven haired boy by the arm and started pulling him downstairs to try and remove the air of friendliness around them.


	7. 6 Processing

**Get comfy... Long weird chapter. Some blood mentioned, warned before and after with bold text. Also, August is over prepared and riding by the seat of his pants at the same time.**

 **Ray may be a bit out of character at times but have mercy on the child. life sucks right now.**

 **...Processing...**

The car ride was much like it had been on the way in, only this time the seatbelt wasn't tight enough to leave marks

"How was your chat with Carny?" August asked trying to seem fatherly.

"Good? We got along better than usual." Ray said absentmindedly. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about hanging out with Carny again, they were good friends as kids, and why would he bring the marriage idea back up giving how uncomfortable it seems to have made him?

"That's great!" The former master said. Ray could tell he was trying to get into the character of a loving caregiver, "Do you know what you're going to say to the police Rayden?"

"That my parents are not being held prisoner with their lives resting on my obedience?" Ray said sarcastically only to be met by a glare that would have crushed him had it been direct, rather than reflected through the rearview mirror. the raven-haired boy sighed "I don't know what happened, I got home to an empty house and went looking for them, when I saw the burn marks in my parents room I must have blacked out." he fixed his statement, painfully aware of how useless the information would be.

"That's a good Little Dragon, we have arrived at the station so continue your good behavior."

"Yes Sir" Ray sighed before undoing his seatbelt.

As they walked in the door they met two familiar faces, Officer Glenwood who had decided to take the lead on the case, and master Nadia. They had been discussing Ray's little 'freakout' with Nadia giving testimony to Ray's normal behavior when he felt threatened, especially how Ray would usually try and find a solution, rather than scream at anyone even if he was scared out of his wits, he would only act as such of someone yelled at him first.

When August and Nadia locked eyes the air suddenly became as cold and tense as a blizzard, and poor Officer Emily was left in the dark to why her new friend was glaring into the soul of who she believed to be Ray's kind godfather.

"Good morning!" The officer halfheartedly cheered, trying to shake the dark feeling that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "How was your stay at your Godfather's last night?"

"I miss home, but I'll survive." Ray said with an obviously forced smile, "I'm more worried about my family than anything."

He prayed Nadia got the idea that he was staying with the madman for his parent's sake.

Nadia gave the boy a sympathetic nod, catching the message easily. "Good to hear Rayden. Know that we have the search for your parents as our top priority."

"Thank you" Ray said with a slight bow, "That means the world to me"

Nadia smiled, as did Emily. The Choten, on the other hand, placed a firm grip on the boy's shoulder and dangerously close to his neck, yet continued his friendly act.

Soon Rayden was led to one of the meeting rooms and sat before a camera. Emily was still busy with Nadia so a different officer took over the 'interrogation'. He was a plain man with flat dark eyes and dusty grey hair, his voice was equally as dull as he asked all the same questions Emily had, plus some about potential enemies he could only answer as "My family are good people, no sane person would ever hurt them." not a total lie, yet Ray felt conflicted nonetheless. Questioning continued for a bit and most of them he could answer truthfully, yet he desperately wanted to tell the man that August confessed to kidnapping his family.

Once all was said and done Ray was quickly loaded back into the car without a chance to do more than wave bye to the two women who truly wanted to protect him.

August took the ride to Ray's mobile home to barrade the boy with questions as to what the police wanted to know and what he told them. All Ray could do was watch out the window as he answered knowing this was his last glimpse at San Champion for a long time. Ray even took the chance to open the window and enjoy his last taste of city air and August allowed opening all the windows on this warm day, even driving past the Five Paths studio so Ray could say goodbye.

Things only got more somber as they pulled into the driveway. Ray was shaking by the time they entered his home that was still marked off with caution tape. Ray's home is still a crime scene.

"Be quick, boy. And fetch your gauntlet so the police don't find it. Possibly your phone as well, they were not amongst the items from the hospital." The Choten commanded, yet he looked calm as ever as he looked around the boy's living room stopping at the photo that was once the center of his father, Ken's, shrine.

"Shoot! Officer Emily has my phone." Ray said to himself as he wandered about the house throwing trinkets into his bag, including one of Gargle's trackers before kneeling before his backpack in front of his parents room and pulling the gauntlet out of a somewhat hidden pocket on his backpack and tucking it into the inner pocket of the vest.

The room still smelled like smoke. The natural couldn't help the tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered the fear that consumed him hardly a day before.

He hardly felt being pulled up off of the ground and being half pushed into his own room until after he tried to swat away August's hand as it tried to sweep away the tears.

"They are safe Rayden. Now finish packing. " He tried to comfort Ray as he handed the boy his phone. "Also Officer Emily left this on the table for you."

"OK..." Ray said, again feeling a little weird yet he mindlessly filled the bag with tastes of home, like his old comics he liked to read when his mom tried to ground him. He decided to leave his art stuff and many of the photos in case he had to leave the mansion quickly, instead snapping pictures of each so he would have a more mobile version.

Photos have always had the strange ability to summon old emotions. And right now Ray was such a confused mess he didn't care that he was crying in front of his enemy. The raven haired boy glanced back at his captor who was impatiently watching him from the doorway. _There is nothing I can do to save myself. Ray thought, if I stay I get hurt and lose my friends, but if I run I'll lose everything._

"We have other errands to run child." August said snapping ray out of his thoughts enough for him to realize he had been staring at a group picture of everyone at the dojo in Karate uniforms, they had done that so one of the moms would stop asking questions, but everyone took it in stride. "Rayden? Can you hear me?"

"Oh... Yea." Rayden said snapping a last picture and grabbing his father's amulet off the nightstand "I'm done, Now what?"

"Now we fetch some school supplies to aid with your lessons. That idiot Heller forgot to pick them up when I told him to."

"Less evil than I was expecting" Ray tried to smirk, but he didn't seem nearly as confident as his usual upbeat self.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Did you really need to get the multicolor pen with the most types of ink? A plain ballpoint should suffice." August asked the boy who was lugging three of the four bags into the house, The older man held the last bag that contained the offending stationary.

"I told you it helps me concentrate. When I get bored, which I often do, I just switch colors."

"I assume your homework must be quite the rainbow." August stated flatly before calling a goon over and handing him the bag to bring upstairs. "Leave them here. We have things to attend to in my lab."

Ray went to question the orders but quickly shut himself up and dropped the bags to follow. The boy was still upset from earlier but also curious to see what August had planned after being suspiciously nice all day, even stopping to pick up lunch at Ray's favorite fast food place.

They reached the downstairs lab quickly through a somewhat hidden elevator to see Carny twiddling his thumbs as he sat on one of the tables

 _Must be starting lessons today... wait then why are all the supplies going to my roo... I'm screwed._

"Before you can get comfortable we have some... processing to get through. Since you two get along now I asked him to assist."

"No hard feelings?" Carny asked looking genuinely concerned

"Oh No of course not" Ray grumbled indignantly and moved over toward one of the tables to sit while August turned around to fetch something.

Suddenly his body froze up on him and he went limp from the neck down. Carny bearly caught him before the raven haired boy's head hit the floor. The young blond hoisted poor Ray back up onto the table face up.

Ray turned his head to the side to see The Choten smiling smugly with the tech-gauntlet fully activated on his hand. The madman looked down at his catch before speaking.

"Good job, Castar. Keep him pliant for the time being." the Choten said to no one in particular, but Ray had the feeling this 'Castar' was the reason he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?!" Ray yelled but August ignored him.

Instead, the mastermind turned back to his desk while ordering; "Carny! Search him for anything he can use to contact the duel masters or escape with, leave nothing for him to hide it in either."

"Wait you mean strip search him?" Carny whimpered

"Yes boy. Get to work" the Choten commanded.

Carny went red but nodded and stepped toward Ray, who was still laying on the table, held still by a strange creature. He started with Ray's vest, checking every pocket finding Ray's gauntlet and phone before removing the jacket entirely. The buttons of Ray's shirt made Carny hesitate, instead, he smoothed out the Breast and pants pockets to check for bumps, admittedly getting a bit hanzier than he needed before gaining enough confidence to carefully undo each button. As the shirt came undone and the undershirt pulled up to his shoulders a surprisingly defined 6-pack was revealed. Carny froze and stared at Ray's bare torso.

Ray, annoyed by his helplessness hissed "What? Can you please just finish me and get this over with?" and tried to sit up, but he only lifted himself a tenth of an inch before falling flat again.

"It's just that ah, ummm, you're kinda ripped" Carny stuttered,

Ray angrily answered "Yea, riding a dragon and kicking butt can do that to you"

 **Ray POV**

 _No, no this is not happening. I am not getting stripped down by the freaking school bully._ But no matter how hard I fought it seemed as if my body was no longer attached to me.

 _At least Carny is just as red as I must be._

"Look, I find this just as weird as you do." Carny tried to explain as he removed the shirt. Then he became redder than I ever thought humanly possible when he realized the next step was my pants. "I'll be right back with a towel."

"Use one of the blue medical gowns. Third cabinet middle shelf." August offered without turning away from whatever he was working on at the desk.

Carny lit up with relief as he ran to grab the thin savior of my dignity.

"Thank you?" I half asked, also relieved but questioning how often the older blond must do human(oid) experiments to have the location of such a thing memorized.

"I am not a complete monster Rayden, nor do I want to erraticate your will, just cripple it."

(it is so tempting for me to have him say I'm not a pedophile)

 **-Time Skip due to ratings-**

Once I was in the gown this 'Castar' gave me back some control of my body, so long as I didn't try and leave the table

The processing wasn't nearly as painful as I was expecting, as it was more like a visit to the doctors than anything. Blood Pressure, reflexes, vision checks... all basic stuff plus some blood samples and vaccinations that my family wouldn't have been able to afford.

"one last piece Rayden. Lay on your side," The Choten said calmly, his hands now in medical gloves, jacket cast aside and the white button down's sleeves rolled up past his elbows. I now know why he had Castar freeze me the first time.

 _It was a test._

 _He wanted to be certain I wouldn't be able to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do to me._

Yet again I mistook familiarity with safety and found myself obeying before I even thought to move as Castar started to take over again. And to my horror, I could see why as The Choten pulled out a scalpel and the thing he was working on earlier.

"It's just a tracker, Rayden. One that will work on either side of the veil." He reassured me as he prepped my side between my two bottom left ribs with antiseptics. "The device will fit to the inner curve of your ribcage. Difficult to detect, harder and more painful to remove... for security reasons."

"I should be grateful it's not an explosive or something... right?"

 **Angst/blood below**

"Explosives are hard to get through metal detectors, and I would not be able to simply kill you in such a suspicious manner." He made a point to meet my eyes. "Should your death be necessary I will more likely drown you or stage an apparent suicide. Possibly a hit and run on the street... just another senseless death in this cruel world." Then he had the guts to smile as if he just told me we were getting a puppy.

 _I'm his plaything. Something he can get rid of on a whim._

"I almost forgot. Castar, turn off his nervous system, I want him conscious enough to watch his hopes of escape be eradicated."

My body moved to force my head propped up enough to see where he planned to implant the tracker, and with Carny acting as his uncomfortable assistant, he began cutting me open. The man was so focused with his work that he would have missed Carney's dry heaving had it not prevented the teen from giving the mad scientist his next tool. I didn't dare speak, even if I was capable out of fear that it would make him mess up and kill me or have Castar let me feel his tools move inside my ribcage.

I'm thankful for the numbness that held my body still yet the sight of my own blood draining so vivid a red against the cream of my skin made my head spin. I've never been very good with blood, but the sheer vividness clouded my thoughts and tugged at my consciousness.

I never fully passed out, but there were gaps in my memory as to what happened. Before I knew it he was rubbing green salve on my side and grumbling about how it was taking longer than it was supposed to to heal me. Essence Elf Blood. He grabbed a bigger glob and even through the haze I could feel a pleasant cooling around the incision and I watched it close.

 **Angst/surgery over**

"All set Castar, ease his senses back in. Perhaps it is time I introduce you to your host officially."

Now that he was done with me, the creature did let me get up when my captor led me to a set of mirrors that allowed me to see my own back and the creature who had attached 'herself' to it.

My first thought seeing the midnight purple and blue creature was one of a hybrid of a metal plated scorpion without the claws and a leach. Two antennae like tentacles followed the curve of my neck and into my hair, a third shorter one sunk like a proboscis into the base of my skull. Her tail ended with a razor-sharp barb that held her to the base of my spine while the 8 insect like legs seemed to be burrowed into my sides.

 **Hello Rayden, I must say you have quite the will. We will enjoy taming that spirit to our purposes**. The accented though-voice piped up. This time I could hear the feminine tinge, yet the voice was distinctly mine enough that if I was stressed she could easily sell her thoughts as my own.

I stumbled back in shock. _He isn't taking any chances with me this time._

An alarm snapped me out of my head quickly. And to my amusement the Choten seemed to have been startled as well, recomposing himself just before a grunt came in to report; "Sir, the proximity alarm was set off. Currently, two individuals are sneaking about the forest."

"Seems like our little chat has been cut short. Carny, have him dress in the pajamas on the desk then escort him to the dining room while I deal with our guests." he answered before striding out of the room.

Carny swiftly fetched the clothes which were identical to what I woke up in, black tee and sweats with the royal blue tech gauntlet logo, before giving me some privacy to dress myself. _I have a feeling it's going to be a long night._

 _version 1 of Castar, will post beter pic in character bio._


	8. 7 Guests

"Tag! You're it!" Nyra shouted after checking Jack into a tree, sprinting a couple yards away before he could recover.

"You are so dead!" the pale-skinned teen yelled playfully before breaking into a run after her.

No matter what Jack tried he could barely keep up with the crazy blonde even if she stayed near the ground, and as they approached another batch of trees he knew that once she had the opportunity to climb he would lose.

The treeline was fast approaching and he could tell she was looking for a tree with low enough branches to jump on, thankfully for Jack that meant she had to slow down. _Just a couple steps more..._

The pair of teenagers found themselves whisked up into the canopy when Jack tackled her into the ground, apparently setting off a tripwire.

Instinctively both froze to assess the situation as they sat jumbled in the net trap. It wasn't the normal rope or vines they would normally see (or set up) but chain and metal painted a camp brown to fit the forest floor. Nyra swiftly pulled out a heavy duty utility knife to try and pry some of the links apart but it was no use.

"We are so screwed Jack"

"We've gotten caught in much more compromising situations Nyra. It's just a net trap! A weird one but still. Remember the time me and Draco got caught In one of these?" Jack laughed.

"And he was having a hissy fit because you ended up straddling him?" Nyra tried to say, but it came out as a clump of giggles. "When we get back to the rental I'm going to tease the hell out of his over-straight butt."

"He'll love that. Now let's see if we can get out of this mess." Jack commented as he searched around. "The whole system is metal... our best bet is probably to break the branch."

"That I can do. You see anyone? My knife is too small but if I burn it..." she contemplated placing her hand over her heart

"Nyra wait, someone's coming! Story?"

"The truth! we were cryptid hunting and fell into the net playing tag. Nothing to remember"

"OK, and if they try to shoot us?"

"We die."

"Not the worst way to go out I guess,"

"Yea, but shush, I think the property owner came to check this out" Nyra shushed, trying to get a better look at the men approaching, three grunts in stupid looking teal-green armor and a man in a black suit with long blond hair a bit lighter than Nyra's.

"Good afternoon sir! You have such a beautiful forest back here!" Jack greeted as soon as he felt the men were in earshot.

"What are you doing on my property?" The blond man questioned with angry cobalt eyes, completely ignoring the compliment.

"Cryptid search turned game of tag. I'm it if you want to play." Nyra smiled, which turned into a wide grin when one of the grunts raised their hand to play, only for the one on his left to slap it down.

"And may I ask why you are armed?" The blond man asked angrily gesturing to Nyra's knife and the dartgun on Jack's hip.

"Cryptids are powerful creatures, and I'm no Saturday... Plus bears." Nyra sassed getting as comfortable as possible in the net, after glancing at her curious yet annoyed friend she added, "Btw Ya know hunting bears is illegal round here, or is this metal net for something else?" She light up and began to wiggle about excitedly while Jack let off a sarcastic scoff, "Please tell me it's for dragons cuz I always wanted to see one of them!"

The blond man smiled and beckoned to one of the grunts, who released the net causing the two to collapse onto the ground in another jumbled mess. "My Name is August Aldritch. Why don't you join me for dinner where we can, discuss, this further."

"Aldritch? Nini didn't you say your real name was Samantha A..." Jack started, but Nyra cut him off with an animalistic growl, then a jumble of annoyed noises, likely about Jack's thoughtless comment.

"Samantha? After all this time... My little Mouse, where have you been?" August Questioned, not entirely believing but nonetheless hoping this was the truth, kneeled down closer to the girl looking at him confused, still beneath the heavy metal net, "What happened to your eyes? They used to be the deepest midnight blue!" he added upon noticing her icy silver-white irises.

"I've been safe and cared for sir... Wait... Uncle Auggie?" She answered with confusion "Heh, don't worry about it, I'm still breathing... You finally got rid of that stupid goatee!" She acknowledged anxiously, certainty not looking forward to trying to explain not only why she ran away, but what she's been up to for years without giving up any secrets.

"Hey, I know you two are having a family moment, but it is getting kinda cramped under here. Plus you already promised us food." Jack interjected while trying to lift the net away from his head, somewhat successfully defusing the situation.

"Of course." Without any more commands the grunts lifted the net off of them with some difficulty. "Please follow me, we have so much to catch up on my dear, and your friend..."

"Jac'ilnisa Saitctisalnis, friends call me Jack." He answered the inferred question as he stood. Nyra, on the other hand, continued to sit on the now trampled grass.

"I hope you two don't mind my young ward and his friend joining us, they should already be at the table awaiting us." August continued, but the girl made no attempt to stand even as the rest began walking away. "Samantha? Are you..."

"Nyra, I go by Nyra Moon now." Nyra corrected as she got up and brushed the dirt off of her legs.

_-_- new location-_-_

Ray was fidgeting in his seat as he awaited The Choten's return. He was sat down at the same large table that breakfast had been served at, only this time Carny was seated 2 chairs away on his left, and a deep blue tablecloth and candles were laid out for decoration.

After what felt like an eternity Carny slid closer to Ray in hopes of breaking the tedious silence. "Does it hurt?"

Ray simply looked at him, before defeatedly asking "does what hurt?"

"Castar, the tracker thingie, anything? You don't look so good."

"I can't feel Castar, the tracker stings when I breathe too deep and emotionally? I've run through more emotions today than when I found out dad was alive. I'm Exhausted and it's only been one day..." Ray said with obvious tension in his voice, "Why the hell am I telling this to You of all people?"

"Would you rather talk to Heller or Fingers?" Carny offered sarcastically.

"No, you're right." Again Ray sank down into himself, "and thanks for being nice to me, I know you would rather have nothing to do with me."

"I need to pass English to stay on the football team," the blond teen deflected, "and you won't be much help if you go full depressed mode on me." Carny punctuated the statement with a lighthearted smile, hoping to make his rival relax a little to take the tension out of the room.

"You're still kinda a jerk, but we're making progress." Ray joked halfheartedly, "Who knows we might be able to scrape off enough meanness for you to be a decent person."

"Aww I'm flattered." Carny chuckled, "but still, it's weird not seeing you're normal confident, stubborn self. Before you could take my harassment, but right now your already torn up. And I may get a kick out of messing up your good days but this would just be..."

"I know, I'm pathetic right now."

"Mutt, what I'm trying to say is if I were you, I wouldn't look nearly as calm as you, and I'm trying to be a decent person."

"You just told me I look like sh. And in all reality, I'm on my third meltdown, forth if you include Castar's outburst."

"You remember how I acted when I was on The Choten's bad side? Take the damn compliment. I'm trying to be helpful."

"Thanks? Know what? Thank you for being the least evil person in this lair of doom!"

 **Harsh child.** Castar commented in Ray's head. **Next time you say something like that I will slap your pretty face.**

"Shut up Castar! And let me freaking vent before I explode!" Ray snapped, scaring the hell out of Carny.

 _You know what they say; Evil flees when a patient man goes to war._

"I'll give you two some space." Carny said moving back to his original seat.

After a couple minutes of Ray silently fuming Carny got a text from August.

"Looks like we have some guests stopping in for dinner. And they don't seem to know about Kaijudo... Think they're new recruits?"

"Thanks for the heads up." Ray sighed. A couple seconds later Carny's phone pinged again.

The blond teen allowed himself a wide smile when he opened the message. "He sent a pic, you want to see?"

"Do I have to?"

"Might help you feel better, I think one of them stole the phone to take the picture."

That made Ray smile a little, and Carny moved back beside the natural so both could see.

From the angle it was easy to see a pale skinned teen was holding the phone fully intent on taking a selfie, his bright gold eyes were complemented well by s blue-ish purple cap that covered his ears, and a honey brown leather jacket that had seen better days was over what was likely an ivory turtleneck. The teen wore a bright grin on his face to show almost sharp looking teeth behind pale lips, thoroughly enjoying the bit of chaos he was causing.

Behind him was an angry August and an unimpressed yet smiling dirty blonde girl. Little about her stood out at first glance, but when the teens zoomed in to see the faces better, it was almost impossible to ignore the oddly powerful aura she held even when covered in dirt with sticks holding together a disastrous bun of hair. She, unlike her companions, skipped the jacket and wore a simple olive tee with ivory lace short sleeves to show an athletic build, like that of an acrobat. But most importantly was her (mischievous/clever) eyes, such a light greyish blue they appeared white with a slightly darker ring around the iris to differentiate it from the whites of her eyes. This blonde was doing her best to seem impassive and serious but the ghost of an amused smirk had crossed her face as the photo was snapped.

"Good looking pair, huh? Think you could make one of them your 'hunny'?" Carny joked in reference to their earlier talk.

"Is it just me or does the girl look a little like The Choten?" Ray asked, ignoring Carny's question.

"I guess yea. So the dude?"

"Meh, but he does have amazing eyes. They look like colored contacts."

"Same with her. Wait, I'm getting another pic..."

"He has one hell of a bumper, bet even you would hit that." Ray joked, trying to enjoy what he could.

This picture was taken a good bit closer, with the rear of the house in the background. It was the Blonde's turn stealing the phone, nearly missing herself entirely and instead centering the boy who had posed himself with his back to the camera to show off how well his dark jeans fit his rear. The girl must have been sitting in the grass when she took the shot because the view was a great up angle for him, despite only showing half of her devilishly smiling face in the bottom corner.

This time she also captioned the photo with 'forward to 381-453-7892 so they know we're currently alive.' and Carny did just that, along with saving them to his phone.

Not much later Carny's phone buzzed, although this time it was a text from the # Carny had forwarded the pictures to.

Ha! Of course those two got into trouble. I'm Bree, Nyra's friend. 'Bree' sent, then moments later; And you are? Plz send a selfi for me to use as your contact pic.

After showing Ray the messages he typed; I'm Carny. So Nyra's the girl I assume? And I would like a pic too. Then hurried to attach one of his better pictures and sent.

She responded back almost instantly, Yea. And Jack's the sexy ghost. One sec, I have to fix my hair. Hardly a minute later Bree sent a picture of her own.

Unlike her friend Nyra, Bree looked like she should be famous from the moment you set eyes on her. Her round face was made up perfectly for her chestnut skin with killer midnight plum eyeliner that made her exotic (almost impossibility) mauve eyes that seemed to shine with violet highlights, making the boys wonder if all her friends wore colored contacts. Her curly black hair glimmered the same purple as her eyeliner in the sunlight of what may have been a nearby beach, as they could see a couple seagulls and sand in the background. From what they could see of her upper body she was wearing a cheery dress. It was white with vintage specimen drawings of lavender and violets, the high neckline looked sophisticated on her with 3 chains on either shoulder to hold it up. One hand was up and giving a quick peace sign, and the boys found themselves admiring her simple bangle bracelet with 6 stones (white, red, purple, blue, green, and yellow, in that order) hanging off carved to look like miniature leaves. With their gaze drawn back to her face they saw her matte maroon red lips curved up Into a sly yet gentle smirk like you would expect from your crazy aunt after she tried to soothe you with a bad joke.

"This one is certainly a yea." Ray commented further analyzing her sleek build

Carny quickly typed down and forwarded his rival's sentiments about her + Jack to embarrass Ray, and practically cackled at her answer.

"Hey Ray, priss yourself up real quick! Beauty here wants a pic of you Mutt." Carny huffed out between laughs.

"Alright," Ray smiled fixing his hair. "How do I look?"

"pretty good for a guy fresh out of surgery"

"Ha." Ray scoffed, "take the pic already."

"Smile!" The blond laughed, snapping the picture as soon as Ray let out a faint smile and sending it.

Cute. Too bad you're a little young for me 3 :) and Jack's 19 so... Bree answered. might I ask his name?

Ray, and I'm 15.

18 btw. I think I heard about you on the news, Pierce-Okamoto right? Their photo doesn't do you justice. She sent in the first text bubble, a second later another appeared, Shoot! So sorry about the insensitive comment. Ask Nyra about the wheelbarrow incident, that should make you smile.

Carny gave Ray a sympathetic look, and luckily this time the raven haired boy seemed alright and stole Carny's phone to tell her that she didn't do anything wrong and to thank her for brightening his day.

You are too sweet! If there is anything you two need, and we mean ANYTHING, just ask. Bree answered him.

Ray smiled to himself as he typed Be careful, We might just take you up on that.

We don't offer what we're not willing to give. Bree sent back almost immediately.

"The hell does that mean?" Carny asked giving Ray a strange look while he reclaimed his phone. "Would they rob a bank for us or something?"

Ray let out a small laugh, "Or maybe help with our homework?" He offered more reasonably, although his head also wandered to what kind of absurd requests they would fulfill.

Carny's phone buzzed once again. Initially, the boys were excited to talk to their new friend again, but this time it was a call from August;

"I will be with you both soon, Carny, make sure the Kitchen staff is ready for two more. My Little Dragon, would you be a dear and be extra polite to our guests, They have had quite the day."

"Yes Sir." the boys answered in sync, and Carny added, "You want Ray to get dressed?"

"No," August stated, "He is clean and clothed, no need to create additional laundry." then hung up before any further argument could be made.

Carny left the table to do as he was told leaving Ray to sit silently alone.

 _At least guests mean I have a good chance to eat._ Ray thought as he leaned on the table. _Does he treat all his potential grunts to dinner?_ Bored he began to quietly drum his fingers on the table.

 **You can always talk to me!** Castar laughed. **And no, Only the ones he plans to keep out of uniform or that impress him.**

 _Thanks for the answer?_ Ray thought, not wanting to look like he was talking to himself.

 **You catch on quick, I half expected you to yell at me again.**

 _Again, thanks? I don't normally yell, that's your fault_

*Slap* Ray's own hand ran across his face, not hard enough to cause a mark but it still hurt.

 **I warned you. That wasn't very polite**. She stated while Ray looked dumbly at his hand

Ray couldn't think of a comment before he heard Carny trying (and failing) to hold in a burst of laughter, and Ray's head hit the table when he realized Carny had just watched what must have looked like Ray slapping himself out of the blue.

"Di..did...did she just slap you?!" Carny said still desperately trying to hold himself together.

"Yesssss" Ray groaned with his head still down on the table. Near immediately the blond completely lost it leaning up against a chair for support.

Of course, this is what The Choten and his two guests walk in on.

"What on earth is a matter with you two?" August boomed. Ray's head snapped up and Carny somehow choked on air at the unexpected announcement. The two guests, on the other hand, started their own quick little laughing fit.

"I slapped myself" Ray stated.

"After making the weirdest faces! What happened?" Carny started snickering again.

"Stupid bug." Ray mumbled, he could feel his hand twitch again in warning, but Castar dared not discipline her host in front of August and his guests.

"Now that that that's settled," August said with a mild glare, "Might I introduce Jack and Samantha..."

"Nyra. My name is Nyra Moon" Nyra interjected, stepping forward to the boys fully intent on hugging both.

"My niece." August finished, holding her shoulder for a moment and guiding her over to the seat to the right of his at the head of the table and across from Ray. "Why don't you sit with me, my little mouse."

Jack hardly held in a giggle at the pet name before he sat across from Carny, and poked at his best friend's shoulder. "Mouse?"

"Dude, Mouse is 1000 times better than Ghostie." Nyra sassed returning the jab to his side. "So who are these two charming young men?" She asked August, but her eyes were focused on the boy across from her glittering with curiously.

"This is Rayden, my ward" He answered placing his hand on Ray's shoulder,

Ray looked between August and his 'niece' anxiously, unsure of what to do,

"And his friend Carny, the Mayor's son." He added, and Carny quickly got up to shake hands with each over the table.

Nyra shook Carny's hand firmly, as did Jack before they sat back down (with Nyra sitting on her foot to seem taller) "So you are boy on the news, and since you are Auggie's ward, that makes you my baby brother!" Nyra smirked confidently at Ray. "Don't worry little one. I'm going to spoil the hell out of you."

August quickly realized how sideways his plan was going, _If my mouse sides with Ray and the Duel masters..._ and subtly texted Heller to cancel the Kaijudo demonstration _It's too dangerous for her anyways._

"How has everyone's day been?" Jack asked, only to receive dead stares. "I'll answer my own question... my day was fun. Our friends ditched our 'cryptid hunt'" Jack stopped for a moment to register Ray's brief look of horror, "not to kill them, just to spot them kiddo; for the beach. Which I don't mind cuz then I get one on one time with my best friend" he smiled draping his arm over her shoulder. "So we drove in her little beetle which sucks at off roading through the woods on an overgrown service road, then started exploring your gorgeous forest until this bugger (he shook Nyra's shoulder) decided to Check Me Into A Tree! In a game of tag that ended in a freaking metal net. How about you Carny?"

"Heh. I realized I don't want to be a doctor?" Carny offered not knowing how to compete with such a story without spilling the beans.

Ray snickered at Carny, then realized it was his turn next. "Ummm, I went to the police station, my house, and shopping for school stuff. Oh! And I went to my favorite fast food place." Ray added awkwardly, then nodded towards The Choten.

The evil genius was dumbfounded by the need to respond to the stories eventually he found his voice, "Don't forget breakfast with the Mayor boys. Otherwise, I was with Rayden all day." He then nodded to his 'niece' for Nyra to take her turn in this makeshift story circle.

"In addition to Jack's story, I saw a pheasant, the kind that's the state bird, and a crane today. They were magnificent! Heaven's light birds are better than people."

"Do they have anything to do with the wheelbarrow incident?"

"For heaven's sake not that again." Nyra whimpered with her head now slammed on the table,

Jack let out a quick cackle before reining himself in. "Surprisingly yea. Listen up for a wild story of idiocy and stubbornness!"

"Nooooooo..." Nyra sighed knowing full well Jack would tell his favorite story every chance he got. "Bree told you I assume? freaking traitor." She grumbled into the wood without moving an inch.

"What did you _do_?" August questioned harshly.

"I only wanted to see the _neeest_!" She complained, still sandwiching her face between the wood and her messy half fallen out bun, which showed what must have been beautiful wildflowers smushed in.

"So we were chilling in Salem and Nini here spotted herself something, _she says_ it was an 'owl' but it was certainly not, on top of this weird modern art installment, thankfully due to get taken down that night, made of lawn equipment and stuff. So take ONE guess what she decided to do."


	9. 8 Stay

Mini chapter (BC my chapters are getting dramatically longer)

"I am never living that down am I." Nyra smiled shaking her head after yet another joke about the story, this time from Carny.

Due to a mix of stories, ignorance, forgetfulness, and Jack's natural charm, the night went surprisingly well. Even The Choten shared a couple tales from his youth, and Ray told some _heavily_ doctored stories that he knew The Choten wouldn't be able to use.

By now the table was cleared of most of the meal, and only the best course remained. _Dessert_!

Because the meal had gone smoothly, August had no issue with delaying Rayden's dietary restrictions until the next day rather than tonight like he originally planned, so even he received one of the decadent tarts (admittedly smaller and more fruit based)

"So, where are you staying my dear?" August asked Nyra, who had just taken a bite after removing all the mango and papaya pieces.

She quickly swallowed down her food, placing a hand over her mouth before talking, "We're renting a house on the edge of the suburbs. It's about halfway between here and downtown."

"Yea, it's a four bedroom... Me and Nini split the biggest room. Don't worry we have bookshelves and curtains dividing the space." Jack tacked on realizing his mistake.

"Are you two a..." Carny started bluntly,

Nyra cut him off; "no, we are not dating. We just keep odd hours and it's closest to the back door."

"So you're 'not' dating?" Carny teased much to everyone's disappointment.

"I wish" Jack commented, intentionally ignoring Nyra's embarrassment and The Choten's quiet fuming.

"Your room is exactly how you left it, Samantha." August offered, fully intending on having her stay whether she wanted to or not.

"If I stay, can I do some redecorating? Pink daisies and ponies really aren't my thing anymore." she answered cautiously, ( _never were_ ) "to be honest I'm worlds different from 'Sam'. And I'm used to my freedom now."

"That's alright. Since Ray and his friend are having a little sleepover," August started completely catching both boys unaware, "why doesn't Jack join them while you get reacclimated with home?"

Ray and Carny looked at each other with no idea as to when such a thing was decided and how a sleepover would work with only the one bed.

The older blond smiled warmly placing a hand on her shoulder "We can rework your room tomorrow, and I could meet your friends when they bring over your stuff?"

Nyra swiftly looked over to Jack who shrugged, "Free food and my own room, not a bad deal for me but it's your decision. We will back you either way."

"I need to call Helmut (Apollo), he's kinda our adult supervision and needs to know what's going on." Nyra deflected, partially to get attention off of herself, mostly to try and find a reason to say no. _I can't do my job from here nearly as well, but I don't think he's the type to take no for an answer, never was._

"That's understandable Mouse. If you could call him that would be good."

"I'll call, maybe we should put him on speaker so everyone can have a say." Jack answered for a rather nervous Nyra.

"If you would then. We can finish our treats as we talk Jack." August insisted, making both his guests extra aware of how vulnerable a position they were in.

"One sec then, I'll shoot him a text to start a 'team meeting', he should answer back in a minute or two" Jack stated before texting Hey, minor issue. Nyra accidentally made friends again and we're here for the night, maybe longer. Team meeting in 10 or less or the magic act is over.

 **-Location jump-**

in the team's house

"Nyra the hell did you do?" Helmut/Apollo sighed quietly after reading his Sparrow's text. "Everyone! Living room now!"

"Did Nyra finally die?" Draco/Jason yelled from his room with no intention of getting up, "Or are they dragging someone in for interrogation?"

"Don't know, unless it hooks up with the kids from earlier, but are we going with the general performers cover or straight up magicians group?" Bree/Gaia growled pounding his door still in her beach dress. "get up you lazy jerk. You don't even have to change out of your PJs."

After a bit of squabbling (two against Jason) the three reached the homey living room and found seats on the assortment of couches, beanbags, and fluffy chairs before calling the stuck hunter and scout (positions known for escape tactics) to figure out what kind of 'friend' Nyra made.

"Ok guys, We are performers, the usual assignments, we are in town to get famous, but our real goal is to free our friends. Got it?"

"Yes Helmut" both answered.

"3...2..1." Helmut hit the call button and Jack answered almost immediately.

" _You're on speaker guys, Our host August Aldritch has a request_ " Jack spoke.

"We are ready to hear you out sir, and apologizes for my friends' trespassing. They tend to go off and do their own thing."

" _It was no issue, Helmut is it?_ " August paused to hear an affirming hum, " _Otherwise I would never have been reunited with my Niece._ "

*cue spit-take* Both Helmut and Bree were shocked by the revelation, especially since they both knew her birth name making it unlikely that she simply helped some kid lost in the woods.

"I thought she was an orphan." Jason/Draco chimed in thoughtlessly "as in last of her kind ditched as a baby"

" _How dare you_!" August growled at the disrespect.

" _Forget him. That's our team dipstick Jason._ " Nyra tried to soothe before his temper was released.

"Dude, Really?" Bree/Gaia whacked the jerk's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, he doesn't have a filter, or a conscience. What do you need from us sir?"

August let out a resigning sigh, _"I want my mouse to live here starting tonight. If you could, bring her things to me tomorrow morning_." There wasn't any room for polite argument with his statement.

"We need all five of us to pay the rent sir, and I don't think Nyra wants to live so far from her work." Helmut answered just as certain with one hand on the table.

" _My Mouse won't need to work anymore, and if it's for her, I would happily pay her share of the rent, plus some._ "

"I don't mean to interrupt," Bree jumped in, "but as the best female friend I need to tell you that Nini isn't working just for money at some fast food place, but somewhere she loves for good money. Just ask her."

" _Samantha?_ "

" _Nyra, and yes. I love the club I work at, I make almost a hundred a night singing and just having fun with the crowd."_ Nyra said, _"I'm not sure I can handle an hour drive both ways, but I don't want to quit._ " She must have shuffled to sit tall in her seat to try and seem more powerful

"You won't have to Nini, no matter what happens know you're welcome back with us, and you could always do fewer nights and stay here if need be."

" _And I get my own room part-time._ "

" _Oh Shush it Jack. If you think we could make it work..._ " Nyra questioned.

" _And you get a little brother out of the deal!_ " A teen boy's voice chimed in with a hint of desperation.

"Wait, Ray is it? Your voice is even cuter than I imagined it! Nyra even if you don't stay we're stealing him for daytrips, his little friend too." Bre said excitedly, both the boys seemed to find the sentiment amusing as a chorus of light chuckles could be heard.

" _Agreed. So do we have a plan of action guys? You know I can adapt to whatever you all want, not like I'll miss Jason's hissy fits, especially when I'm getting this pumpkin in return_ " Nyra responded. In the background you could hear a chair be slid back and the boy's tired laughter, springing forth a vision of Nyra ruffling his fluffy black hair from across the table.

" _I've always wanted a sibling_ " Ray commented

"So what time do you want us to come over? I have class at 5 pm tomorrow And Bree gets off her shift at 6 am but between that we're fine" Helmut answered

" _Good to hear you are being productive with your lives, Where do you work? And Helmut, what are you studying?_ " August asked

"Urgent care." Bree answered fully reclined in her lime beanbag, "I just got licensed and they let me do the night shift where the craziest situations happen."

Helmut laughed a bit, "True, we have to tell them about the dude who came in with the big something in his arm. Back to the question... I'm a theater major. Actually Jack, you need to be out for five too, it's our creative writing class."

" _Hell Yea. Sorry Nini but my partner and I are on chapter six already and I am pumped to reveal the villain's backstory. It's so evil you're going to love it_."

" _Two college students and two careers, Jason, what do you do?_ "

"Meh"

" _Oh Jason, must thy remain useless?_ " Jack teased lightheartedly.

"Screw off. Least I finished high school" Draco grumbled

" _One, I'm not the one who insulted you and two, I have my GED you lazy cluck._ " Nyra hissed, a bang of fist on wood resonating through both rooms.

"OK! That's enough you two." Helmut commanded with a glare, then switching to a much happier tone; "So is 9:00 am a good time?"

" _We will see you then. Goodnight_." August answered, an apparent growl in his voice before the call was cut off.

Jason, Bree, and Helmut sat silently for a few minutes trying to process the chaos that the team was now going to have to deal with.

Bree turned her head to look at her rude teammate, "Jason, I'll give you a three-second headstart."

Draco swept out of the room before Bree even started counting, But Helmut prevented her from chasing. "We are already going to be a member short. Plus Nyra put herself beside the kid with the weird energy signature, things will work out the way they always do." the leader reassured, "All _we_ can do is help Nyra keep up with her responsibilities until we get transferred again."

"We have only been in this district for a couple months, Apollo, But I can't help myself feeling that there is something even weirder going on here than even we deal with. So let me kick my ex's butt, just for some stress relief?"

"Use the basement sparring room. You both need some practice anyway."


	10. 9 Nini's Room

p dir="ltr"strong(Back in the A. dining room)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongCarny POV/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""We're having a sleepover?" I asked Ray who simply shrugged probably happy not to be completely alone with the Choten. "In your room?" I barely kept my panic about the one bed situation hidden, especially after seeing much of his well kept body./p  
p dir="ltr""I have no issue with the floor, especially since I'm too old to share the bed with you two platonically or otherwise" Jack offered./p  
p dir="ltr"emOh no/em./p  
p dir="ltr""Or we could drag in the red chaise, it's super comfy." Ray suggested the same seat he had sprawled out on so comfortably this morning./p  
p dir="ltr"emI'm sleeping with Ray./em/p  
p dir="ltr""Ha, it's been a while since I've had my own room," Nyra laughed, blind to me, "I'm kinda excited to do some redecorating like in those house shows."/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust us, alone./em/p  
p dir="ltr"The Choten pushed his seat back and stood "It's getting late, Carny, why don't you lead the way back to the rooms," He ordered, handing me the keyring with the silver and gold key. "Samantha's is the white door beside Ray's."/p  
p dir="ltr"Immediately I got up, "Yes sir, follow me please." I beckoned the other three and started for the door,/p  
p dir="ltr""Little Dragon, why don't you hang back for a moment."/p  
p dir="ltr"I could see the fear in his deep brown eyes, but I had to keep leading the other two out. If I tried to delay the inevitable it would just make his wrath worse for Ray./p  
p dir="ltr"strong3rd POV/strong (lots of POV changes in this section)/p  
p dir="ltr"The heavy doors seemed to slam behind the other teens as they escaped to the rooms./p  
p dir="ltr"They stood alone in the dining room that felt like it was shrinking tighter and tighter around The Natural's lungs./p  
p dir="ltr""If You are done panicking, please follow me." The Choten sighed in a mix of annoyance and boredom, then he too exited into the maze of corridors turning in the opposite direction of his safe room, "Walk beside me, Boy. It's easy to get lost here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Ray forced himself beside his captor, at least this way he didn't feel emas much/em like a cowardly lamb being led to slaughter. It was a long trip across the building before they reached a heavy oak door with a small shelf beside it, just big enough for the dusty teacup and saucer that sat atop it. emIs that a crayon note under the cup?/em/p  
p dir="ltr""A 'emreward/em' for convincing my mouse to stay." August stated dragging Ray to the quiet room that must have been an office, "sit" he commanded gesturing to the almost decorative wood chair sitting in front of the desk, and took the seat behind it for himself./p  
p dir="ltr"He pulled out a laptop and after a few seconds of setup he sat it on the desk facing Ray./p  
p dir="ltr""Mom? Dad? Ojisan! You're all OK!" Ray smiled at the video feed of his family's small cell. It wasn't a hay floored stall like the stables or hard steel like a lab, but a decently kept room with actual beds and painted cream walls. Ken paced the back wall as the other two sat on one of the beds talking, unaware of Ray's cries, "Can you hear me?"/p  
p dir="ltr""They can't Rayden. But they are safe and moderately comfortable." The madman told his prisoner before making a simple deal, "In fact, so long as you keep my mouse here, and tell me what she's up to I'll keep improving their living conditions."/p  
p dir="ltr"Ray tore his eyes away from the screen to watch his hands, "What happens if I don't?"/p  
p dir="ltr""They will be moved to the stables, or my higher security lab. Certainly hay cannot be as comfortable as a bed"/p  
p dir="ltr""I guess I don't really have a choice." Ray answered reaching out to touch the screen as if he could reached through to those he loves most./p  
p dir="ltr"Ray flinched when he felt the Choten's pale hand grab his./p  
p dir="ltr""You are allowed to ask about them whenever we are in private. Now do your best to calm down. we will go back to your room once you are presentable."/p  
p dir="ltr""Let go of me! I'm fine" The natural hissed yanking his hand away./p  
p dir="ltr""You're crying again, and if my niece is still the same girl, she's over compassionate and will have a breakdown of her own if you're still a sniffling mess." He offered the boy a tissue/p  
p dir="ltr"Ray begrudgingly accepted it to wipe his face continuing to watch his family up until the second August closed the laptop/p  
p dir="ltr""Now let's get you back to my niece before she gets suspicious."/p  
p dir="ltr"strongScene change/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""No wonder you hate pink" was the first sentence out of Jack's mouth when the white door opened./p  
p dir="ltr"The apartment like room was at least six different shades of pink not counting the hundreds of little flowers that made up the childish prints on all the fabric surfaces. In one corner of the main room was a small twin bed with white head and foot boards beside a Victorian style dollhouse. The door to the balcony had the curtain pushed aside to let in the last light of dusk in. She too had the extra rooms. A toy room/mini library, bathroom, one room had been turned into a walk in closet filled to the brim with cutesy outfits and accessories (which Jack swiftly took blackmail pictures of) and a kitchenette with all the nobs and dials removed from the appliances./p  
p dir="ltr"Jack promptly banned her from fixing the kitchen's appliances./p  
p dir="ltr""I won't burn the house down Jack."/p  
p dir="ltr""You nearly torched my kitchen 5 times emthat I know about/em, so you're lucky I let you use my coffee maker."/p  
p dir="ltr""Not without you watching me like a hawk." She grumbled./p  
p dir="ltr""It can make the best latte ever and you use it to boil the water for ramen." The pale teen deadpanned as he opened the fridge, which still had some old cookies and what must have been one of her earliest attempts at baking./p  
p dir="ltr""Correct." she smiled looking at the black block over Jack's shoulder. "That was supposed to be a good luck cake for some guy my uncle fired, never did see him again."/p  
p dir="ltr""Chocolate?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Vanilla."/p  
p dir="ltr""So how about we head back into the main room? Then I can show you Ray's." Carny offered uncomfortably, not wanting to get caught in the middle of their almost argument, nor wanting to tell Nyra what getting fired by the Choten emreally/em meant./p  
p dir="ltr""Lead the way, then we can probably drag in that chaise Ray was talking about." Jack followed the young blond out/p  
p dir="ltr""And maybe move my bed into one of the side rooms, I don't like sleeping in the same room as the main entrance. Probably the toy room, it's against the outside wall so I can hear the rain." Nyra bounced behind and throwing her arms across both their shoulders, before bolting back down the hall into the main room of her apartment./p  
p dir="ltr"A peck on the window led them over to the balcony where Nyra paused on the sun bleached carpet "Ace! There's my baby girl, come in!" Nyra purred and pried open the balcony door that was jammed from disuse./p  
p dir="ltr"In flew a beautiful bird./p  
p dir="ltr""Is that a hawk?" Carny asked blankly./p  
p dir="ltr""No silly, Ace is a Golden Eagle." Nyra corrected walking over to the dollhouse Ace was roosting on to pet her./p  
p dir="ltr""A Golden Eagle?! That sounds like some fairytale princess junk" Carny was blown away by the preening animal with tawny gold feathers and deep, intelligent honey brown eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""Ace would probably let you pet her, Right sweetie-bird?" Jack offered, half pushing Carny up to the bird who offered them her head for scratches./p  
p dir="ltr"The blond happily obliged, "She's so soft! Ray would love her." He was stroking her wing excitedly while Jack gave her some much wanted chin scritches/p  
p dir="ltr"At some point Nyra had retrieved a princess towel and wrapped it over her shoulder to make a spot for Ace to sit "Then let's go get him. Pretty bird here would probably enjoy a tour anyways." she smiled and Ace took roost on her shoulder gracefully/p  
p dir="ltr"All four made their way into the sitting room just as August and Ray made it up to the top of the stairs./p 


	11. 10 Totally Legal

Forgive me and my love of sleep and commas. And thanks for leaving this story in your library after such a long wait. Also OOC is running rampant BC I am clueless. (Also sometimes its funny)

 **At the temple ~ 2hr after Ray left the police station**

Master Nadia had called the meeting as soon as Gabe, Ally, and the other kids got to the temple. Before long, all the masters and the main crew (except Ray for obvious reasons) took their places around the council chambers to discuss just what to do about the chaotic situation that had revealed itself on an otherwise perfect weekend.

Truthfully the masters should have told those same kids what happened yesterday, but at least most of them at least had a begrudging idea as to why rushing in (if they could even find where they were rushing to) would only make matters worse.

Ally was still caught on the idea of saving her friend.

"What do you mean we can't save Ray? The Choten has him!" Ally yelled at the masters after they refused to save Ray.

Even Ray's great uncle Isao who feared for his family had to face the fact that even if the boy was close, his great nephew was out of the duel master's reach. "Allison, even if we made it to Rayden, he wouldn't leave with us." He said from the light civilization's throne at the council table.

"Of course he would!" She exclaimed flinging her arms wide nearly clobbering Gabe and Alakshmi who stood on either side of her.

"Um Ally," Gabe interjected, pushing her hand out of his face and trying to calm her down enough to listen.

Not that it was of _any_ use as she continued, "What could possibly convince him to be that madman's pet?"

"Who do you think also has his family?" Alakshmi deadpanned as she dodged another wild swing.

"What does tha... oh." Apple green eyes flashing with fear & realization.

"Which makes finding them our first priority." Nadia added, "The lead investigator on this case allowed me to look at some of the crime scene photos, and it seems possible that there was a duel in the master bedroom of the home."

"Then maybe we should all be careful and watch our families" Alakshmi growled, voice full of annoyance and worry, "if it worked once he might try it again."

"You said that The Choten left to pick up Ray's personal effects from his house right?"

"That is what I overhead." Nadia confirmed, "So you have an idea?"

Gabe rubbed his neck, "maybe Ray grabbed the tracker Gargle and I left there. He did know about it this time."

"Gabe that's perfect!"

"At least now we know where to start looking"

They discussed that bit for a while, Gabe hooked up the tracker to appear on google maps. To their surprise Ray's tracker showed him to be in a mansion on a large, heavily guarded estate at least 10 acres if not more. Not only that but there were a multitude of smaller buildings hidden in the thick woods that covered most of the property.

They discussed various plans of attack, eventually deciding to use both stalker spheres and some darkness creatures to scout out the odd fortress before the conversation turned to a very important question.

 _Why did The Choten take Ray? And why use this 'godfather' gimmick to keep him?_

But it's _not_ a gimmick. August's claim on Rayden was 100% legal.

Nothing could be done now, but while looking through old records they found notarized documents between Ken and August (before he went mad) naming each other to care for the other's kids should anything ever happen. Not only that but at the time August already had a ward.

A newborn baby girl, hardly a month old. His niece and last living relative.

 _Samantha Persipone Aldrich._  
Born in Boston, September 16th to J&R Aldrich. Even when Gabe summoned Gargle to help him search everything digital they couldn't find anything else about her or her parents except a few records of her being homeschooled and a missing person's report from when she would have been 8. Attached was a single picture of a blonde girl with dark ultramarine blue eyes. Then nothing. There was never any leads in the case, not even a single false report.

At any point in time, August could have killed Ray's mom Janet and claimed him. Even though it meant everyone else's families were safe the issue made everything more difficult.

 _But no one could answer why he waited til now._


	12. 11 Witch

**August POV?** That's just how it's coming out and no more delays so I'm running with it, also showing hints of past Nyra/Samantha relationship.

Confession: this is purely relationship development. And Oc background. But it does set plot points for the future.

The Choten wasn't exactly happy that his precious niece had an apex predator on her shoulder.

It wasn't exactly helpful either for his mood to learn that same apex predator, (apparently named Ace despite being a female) was only _One_ of her familiars, then have the conversation shift to room arrangements without any further explication.

It was even less helpful that when the topic did pop back up it was a matter of an archaic and fanatical faith (as far as he knew) rather than the _logic and science_ he raised her on.

But No. The first thing August learned about this 'Nyra' his mouse came to be had to be this.

"You're a witch! My dad is going to freak!" Carny yelled far louder than he needed to, apparently the word 'Familiar' finally registering in his half of a brain.

 _If it wasn't for his father..._

"I'm a special breed of wiccan, little one," she said with a smirk not suited for his shy little angel, "and if he does I'll read out of the freaking bible to show I won't burst into flames."

 _Alex is going to 'freak',_ if not for her faith, than for her replacing Carny as my heir once this world is under my rule. _But I will simply have to make new arrangements with my sponsor._

More importantly what happened to my mouse? My quiet little lab assistant?

Now she is boisterous and erratic. Her odd friend Jack had to repeatedly rein her back in off of random tangents or out of potentially hazardous conditions. One of which being her attempt at juggling an apple, doll and 6 inch long knife that all seemed to appear out of nowhere.

At least Ray held up our deal and kept asking her about her life and whatever adventures she dragged her friends into. (Jack usually having to give details since Nyra liked to summarize. For example when asked how she and Jack met, "He crashed my guide's Halloween party" actually meant that he crashed a car into the building the party was being held in)

Most of their stories were like that. But there was always something that felt off like I wasn't getting the whole picture.

Some things they simply refused to talk about like Sam's new eye color, where exactly any of these events took place, Or why sometimes the two would slip into a language that sounded like a hybrid between ancient Egyptian and Latin. Each evasion of any such question started with a glance at me. She will be much more responsive to just the boys.

 _Looks like I may have found Ray's first mission in my service._

 **#######################**

 **POV** change (idk what it is, but Nyra centric for a bit)

Once everything was moved about it was well past 10, which apparently is my new brother's bedtime.

August ( _Uncle August? I don't know_ ) left after whispering something in Ray's ear, and putting in a strong suggestion that the boys and girl (me) don't mingle while he's gone. (Like always, make sure I'm 'safely alone')

But he doesn't know I found my own little family. _And_ he just provided a new member so I won't be the youngest anymore.

(I can't wait for him to meet Apollo, but wouldn't that make me the middle child?)

As everyone else started getting ready for bed in ray's room (after I stole a pair of PJs from him for myself) I was left alone with a sleeping Ace in my old dollhouse.

Goddess help me I remember why I hated this room. He kept me up in this pink prison far too often like it was the tallest tower of his castle, so far away from everyone and everything. Thankfully then I had my bird feeder on the balcony. Plus a neighbor now.

Jack must have been telling one hell of a joke because even muffled by the wall Carney's laughter was thunderous.

 _I should go see what they are up to._ I stepped out onto my starlit balcony to listen, leaning up against the thankfully black cast iron rail, only chips of the cotton candy pink had survived all those years of weathering. A small and long emptied feeder still hung on its hook. I always loved that thing. We bought it together on my first ever trip out of this house. He looked almost insulted when I picked that dinky mesh and black metal feeder. But its stainless steel, made to last however long until I was free again.

I was surprised when Ray came out, closing the creme and red curtains of his room behind him.

Honestly I yelped when he said "hi". Not the least dignified thing I did today but I shouldn't let myself get so distracted.

Ray was leaning one arm on the rail of his own balcony. "Carny and Jack are changing. Unless I want to change in my art studio, I'm just going to wait out here."

"I hear that kiddo, how have things been here?" Nyra asked, "Seems like he's a little better about letting you socialize. Even if Carny isnt your first choice."

"How did you?" He questioned "I..."

"Didn't need to say a word." Nyra smiled softly, "you two just seem a little tense. Especially you, did Carny ever harass you?"

"He is the school bully, and I was his favorite target for a while."

"But you think he can get better."

"I do."

"So we will make sure he does." Nyra said confidently as she scooched closer to Ray's balcony, "Now, you must have a million questions running through your head."

"What was he like...ya know, when you were a kid."

"Work obsessed." Nyra sighed, "when I was a kid I dreamed he was a mob boss."

Ray genuinely laughed, _not as far from the truth as she might think._ "Oh really?"

"I mean, mobs are usually family things and it would explain how overprotective he was."

Ray smiled until he heard castar in the back of his mind, ' **Ask her where she has been, child.** '

He sighed before complying, "maybe you could tell me more about you? Where did you go after leaving here?" _God I hope doing this gets easier_

Ray must've dropped his smile for a second because Nyra looked at him concerned for a moment, but her own smile returned, "all over, little one. Rainforests, deserts, and everything in between. My first stop was Boston."

"Boston? Thats on the other side of the states!"

"Yea, but I met some amazing people there. I guess you could say our big brother Helmut, my guide slash mom Aiyana, and Jason. Bree I didnt meet til a trip to South America."

"You went to South America? Thats cool!"

"Seriname, to be exact. You ever been out of the US?"

Ray shrugged, "I went to Japan to see my dad's side of the family."

"I always hear its beautiful over there, did it live up to the hype?" Nyra smirked

"Yea. It did." Ray reminisced, _even though it was crazy._ "What were you doing in Seriname?"

Nyra paused, as if thinking up an answer, "it was this big musical festival of my coven, The Festival of Desire." Her eyes were almost misty about the memory.

 **So we have where she was, now what was our master's niece up to... if it even is her.** Castar hissed. Ruining any good mood forming in Ray's head.

"You ok kiddo? I know you've been through a lot lately..."

"Yea! Yea, im fine. Maybe a little scared but thats to be expected, right?" Ray admitted, "maybe some baby pictures could cheer me up?"

Her gaze softened, nodding "Ill find some for you." And disappeared back into her room

 **What are you doing?!** Castar screamed at him, **You are supposed to be getting info on her.**

' _You dont think she would get suspicious if I keep asking personal questions?'_ Ray snapped back, ' _and can you be quiet? You're not exactly helping.'_

Ray suddenly doubled over, his stomach feeling like he got stabbed with a rusty butter knife. In his head he could hear Castar laughing even though he couldn't make a sound.

"Found some!" Nyra yelled, quickly stomping back out

the pain stopped, thankfully. But now Castar was in the drivers seat forcing his body back up to the rail, then over onto Nyra's balcony. **"Let me see!"** Castar exclaimed, although she was using Ray's voice again.

 _'What are you doing? You are going to get me in trouble!_ ' Ray yelled at the creature.

 **When Lord Choten asks I will tell him the truth. So long as we dont go into the actual room there shouldn't be any problem.**

 _At least give me my body back! I was bonding with her!_

Feeling creeped back into his body, but his legs felt heavy, forcing him to sit. Nyra collapsed down beside him with a box of old photos.

In almost every shot the little sam, as Nyra referred to her past self, was dressed like a little princess with perfect blonde hair in neat little buns or braids, and dark blue eyes like the bottom of the ocean.

"Wow... You eyes really were _that_ blue."

"Ultramarine to be exact, that's why he gave me a lapis lazuli pendant." She said pulling a tiny heart shaped stone pendant from the box, it was the same midnight blue with golden flecks like stars "The stone is historically used to create that color paint."

"I mean, they were almost midnight or navy. How on earth did they turn white?"

"That's a long story kiddo." The witch said with a mournful smile.

"I have time." The natural rebutted excitedly.

"But I don't. Ray... For now just understand that there is a lot more to this world than even the wisest know. All I can say for now is if you did, I wouldn't have had to introduce myself or Jack to you."

"I know more than you think Nyra." Ray complained, leaning over the rail.

"Then you should know what the Vori or Quivera are."

"Uuhhhh... cover bands?" He guessed

Nyra snickered, "somewhat right on the Quivera, but I have only met one Vori with even a speck of musical talent." She smiled thinking _he is adorable! I'm looking forward to him being my little brother_.

 **A/N** August is actually pretty accepting. Evil + world dominating, but accepting. He may dislike the idea of magic but the only reason it bothers him is a matter of politics with Alex, (who you will learn to hate as much as I do) or logistics, like how his only issue with Carny/Ray was a lack of fertility.

 **Spoiler below, skip to next CH.**

So no, August is not the true "Big Bad" of this story. (But he's no hero either)


	13. 12 Chaos

**Some unintended gayness in** **Ray's** **part. Supposed to read as innocent but just a heads up.** **It's** **not an... ideal situation.**

Also, in my personal opinion the hardest part about same gender pairings is that "he/she" tends to be confusing. (Otherwise I actually find them cuter than het. couples) So I'm doing this as Ray so I don't have to _constantly_ use names. Shiesh. Even conversations between all one gender is tedious!

 **A/N rant over, plz enjoy!**

 **Ray POV**

I woke up with Carny's head on my chest, and gently tried to push the blond off only to be grabbed tighter.

Next I tried shaking him awake, but instead Carny groaned ' _nooo_ ' and ended up pinning my arm down while adjusting himself so he was face first into the crook of my neck.

 **(A/N Carny is 90% asleep)**

"Carny wake up, I don't have the mental capacity to deal with this" I complained,

Carny simply mumbled incoherently, and placed kisses on my neck.

"OK that's it! Off!" I yelled squrming violently

it seemed to partially wake Carny up as he lifted his torso.

"Mmmmmm.. I still can't imagine you shirtless" Carny muttered drowsily, now very much straddling me.

"What?"

"Crap this isn't a dream!" The young blond practically launched himself off of me, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this ever. Especially not my dad."

"You have some explaining to do Carny." I snipped, sitting up so I was in a less compromising spot.

"You turned me gay Mutt. And then everyone sided with you when I tried to get some separation between us."

"How the hell did I turn you gay? Plus I didn't want to ditch you until after you started being a jerk to me."

"Heh. How is he still asleep?" Carny thought aloud looking over at Jack on the chaise

"Don't know, and don't change the topic. What exactly was that about Carny? I mean... I guess you did give me a kiss on the cheek when we were friends."

"Um I ah..." Carny stammered

"So yesterday was a dream come true for you wasn't it?"

"I mean, but... yea. I've dreamt of undoing your buttons for a while now, but more privately so we could you know... do stuff."

"You said you couldn't imagine me shirtless"

"Well sorry I'm not a very creative person." Carny hissed, his cheeks wine red.

The sound of feet hitting the floor made both turn back toward the chaise

"Sorry to interupt your intimate momemt but," Jack laughed, "I call first shower. Either of you need to pee first?"

 **_**  
 **The team arriving**

"Is it just me or is everyone kinda excited to meet everyone?" Bree squeeked, practically bouncing in the shotgun seat of Helmut's white van.

In the early hour of 9 am she, Helmut, and Jason, who were piled into the fully loaded van made it through the cast iron gates of the Aldrich estate.

The owner/ Nini's newfound uncle must have valued his privacy, given that Helmut had to repeatedly turn around to find the dirt road that acted as the beginning of the driveway as there was nothing but woods to see until they reached the actual mansion.

"Holy cr..." Draco started, (interrupted by Helmut's warning to behave), "She gets to live here?!"

Helmut gave a brief but exhausted chuckle. "Yeah but you must start to get to used to a place like after being around it for so long." He rolled his eyes and sighed "Just behave please, I doubt this place is free of blood."

His words were a final reminder before the drawn out approach to the front door. Despite the seemingly spooky warning from Helmet, the mansion seemed welcoming and well polished.

Jack and Nyra were quick to thrust open the doors with an excited greeting - almost uncharacteristically excited - however Jack seemed more laid back and let his female counterpart bask in the attention.

 **A/** **N** **my beta reader is awsome, thank him for this ch. getting done. He wrote the last 3 blocks above this. Now you are** **stuck** **reading my chaos again** **MUA** **HA HA.**

Nyra and Jack pulled the other three up into the sitting room as goons unloaded the van.

(Nyra _totally_ didn't cackle at the poor goon struggling to carry the 3 by 2 by 1.5 foot block of paper that was her spellbook.)

As the team commandeered the sitting room, Ray poked his head out from the oak doorway of his room.

"Cutiepie!" Bree smirked, vaulting over a couch so she could hug the boy hello, "it's so good to meet you face to face!"

Ray blushed and hugged her back. "I'm happy to meet you too" he said, hair still damp from his shower.

Carny (Also still damp) tried to sneak downstairs from Nyra's room only to be caught by the team.

"OoOhhh kiddo, arnt you a little young for that?" Bree joked, releasing Ray with one last fluffing of his raven hair.

"I...ah... No. Not no I'm not too young but no we didn't do _that._ " Carny stammered.

"Bree! I just let him use my shower so we could be all set before you got here." Nyra chided as she sat on the arm of the leather seat Jack was sitting on.

August was hardly acknowledged as he reached the top step, just a couple nods and waves (and the look of _help me_ that Carny shot him) and took a seat, honesty curios about what kind of crowd his niece ran with.

Said pale teen couldn't make eye contact with either of the boys without choking back a laugh, "alright guys, leave the poor kids alone."

"Before someone gets stabbed I assume? " Bree sassed, rolling her eyes.

Poor Carny had a look of _what did I do to deserve thi_ s

"Relax, I'm more likely to stab you than she is" Nyra laughed, waving around a butterknife (yet again from nowhere) and pretending not to notice all her friends backing away.

"True," Jack chuckled, pulling up his sleeve to show a small curved scar, "Nini stabbed me with a spoon and poor Bree had to stitch me up."

The horrified glances from those not in the team simply made her shrug and sit up.

"How was _I_ supposed to know it would break the skin?" Nyra sat up and crossed her arms in a sarcastic defense, leading the oldest (Helmut) to facepalm.

Jack pushed her with his shoulder causing the blonde to slip off the arm of the chair and land with a loud 'plop'.

"Fahr zur Hölle" Nyra snipped sarcastically to her pale as paper bff.

Without missing a beat he smirked, "Ich würde, aber sie werden die Türen nicht öffnen, bis du zu deinem Thron zurückkehrst."

"Did you just call my niece Satan?" August buffed,

"Your German is improving Jack, but its far from perfect." Helmut complimented his sparrow before turning to their host, "And yea. They do that all the time but thats just how these two roll."

"Honesty I prefer to think of myself as a demon, more hands on." Nyra smiled, now standing and using Jack's head as an armrest.

At this point Ray simply couldn't stand the absurdity of

1) Carny having a crush on him AND trying to make out in his sleep

2) living with the man who kiddnaped his family

3) that same man's niece showing up out of nowhere and within 30 seconds clinging on to him as his new "big sister"

4) that Niece's friends are apparently insane, except for the dude in the corner no one thought to introduce. He just looked like he wanted to leave

5) having a creature literally sharing his mind and body

And lastly, Ray just needed a break as he burst into insane laughter. Two and a quarter days of the absolute insanity one would expect from bad fanfiction ( _of a soap opera_ , he thought to himself) was too much.

First true cliffhanger. See you soon!


	14. Welcome to the pack pt 1

Remember, Castar is **Bold,** her speaking through ray is **"Bold"** otherwise thoughts are _blocks/full sentences of italics_.

Fates help me this story is slow.

"Dude, You ok?" Someone asked through the haze. Ray tried to sit up but someone else pushed him to lie back down on his side.

 _What happened?_ Ray asked silently, his eyes too heavy to stay open.

"Why do you have smelling salts?" Asked a voice that made Ray flinch.

"Sh sh sh..." a girl's voice soothed, "no one is going to hurt you kiddo"

"You sure he's going to be ok Bree?" This boy was panicked, _Carny._ _That's_ _his name._

"I'm pretty sure." Bree said "Thankfully you caught him before he hit his head on anything." She was the same voice that soothed him.

 **Can you** _ **please**_ **get up? Or do I have to do that** **for** **you?** A thought yelled at him, _wait no, not a thought. Casta_ r.

 _Great. Just great._ He thought, enough out of the haze now to open his eyes.

He was back in the room the Choten had given him, laying across the foot of the bed so he was facing the chaise. Bree was using the chaise as a little medical station covered in weird medical stuff not unlike what Master Kimora would have in his office.

"Good morning beautiful." The medic teased kneeling down so she was eye level with Ray, "you gave everyone quite the scare."

 **Good morning yourself.** Castar grumbled, **I can't believe how useless a flesh bag you are. Get up!**

Ray let out a little whine as a headache pounded in his skull. _Alright! Im getting up._ _ _Im getting up, just shut up.__

"Morning Bree" Ray said with a tense smile

She grabbed his chin and shined a small flashlight in his face, "No short term memory loss, thats a good sign." She said, flicking off the flashlight. "But this isnt your first blackout lately; do you have any idea what might be the cause of this kiddo?"

"No," Ray lied, _I know exactly what caused this._

"Thats fine." Bree comforted, "Ray, if its fine with you and Mr. Aldrich, may I look into your medical files? Maybe I can help you feel better."

 **Dont you dare...**

Ray nodded anyways, if he could keep Nyra and her friends around, then he'll be asked to keep an eye on them rather than be the Chotens punching bag. Or worse, spy on his friends.

"I cant see any harm" August confirmed, "Do you need a ride home? I know the boys had to leave some time ago."

(I dont know how to make carny leave.) (Im being serious, hes a good plot device but... its monday and... fates help me.)


End file.
